Efecto Lunar
by Hermy Dwritte
Summary: "Lo último que pensaba en esos momentos era en encontrar el motivo para seguir viviendo, mi enfermedad me consumía de a poco… succionando mi vida… pero entonces, él apareció, y supe que podría morir tranquila". AU. OoC.
1. Prólogo: El primer adiós

Prólogo: El primer adiós

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Mi decisión fue ir a buscarlo, más allá de toda la gente en el mundo". Ernest Hemingway**_

El frío de la mañana había encontrado un huequito por donde colarse dentro de mi habitación vacía. Entre las cajas selladas con cinta adhesiva, las bolsas negras etiquetadas con mi nombre; entre los cristales empañados por el vapor de la tetera en mi mesita de noche, las páginas de los libros… el eco del vacío.

Cuando abrí los ojos y miré mi despertador, aún eran las cuatro de la mañana y refunfuñé molesta; dormir era uno de mis placeres secretos y debería aprovecharlo incluso en el último día en esa casa. Intenté incorporarme pero aquella lanza puntiaguda y filosa en mi pecho punzó de nuevo por primera vez en el día, haciéndome soltar un quejido para nada extraño, más bien uno normal, de los conocidos… Estuve acostada en aquella posición un par de minutos, sosteniendo mi pecho con ambas manos, con los ojos cerrados, esperando el momento justo para que al fin el dolor se detuviera y pudiese ponerme de pie.

-Cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve… –Abrí mis ojos empañados en lágrimas y respiré con cautela esperando la continuación del dolor que nunca llegó. Se había ido y me separé del colchón con pequeños pasitos. –Cincuenta.

Abrí las ventanas y me asomé al vacío, dejando que el aire congelara mi rostro, que tiñera mis mejillas de carmín debido al frío, que jugueteara con mis rizos, que helara mis labios… y se llevara mis pesadillas. Inspiré profundo, deleitándome con aquel minuto de aire fresco, el único en la ciudad, aquel que aparecía cuando todos dormían, el único hecho solo para mí y que ya no lo sería más después de que el camión llegara por nuestras cosas ese mismo día.

-Buenos días. –Susurré separando mis labios congelados. El viento de la madrugada besó y mejilla y se fue canturreando entre las farolas encendidas. Me senté en el marco de la ventana y admiré por última vez los alrededores.

Las calles, las casas, los hombres de la basura y el lechero en su carrito blanco. Las lucecitas de los vecinos destellando en la oscuridad, algunos padres saliendo a esa hora hacia sus trabajos o sacando la basura, seguramente listos para empezar un día común y corriente. Una pequeña llorando en busca de alimento y la luz encendida de inmediato con el fin de calmarla… como siempre. Papá siempre dijo que el mundo esperaba por nosotros, que esperaba en las sombras para ver qué podíamos ofrecerle… todos ellos claramente ya habían encontrado su propósito, pero yo no iba siquiera a preocuparme en encontrarlo… simplemente, no valía la pena.

Mi despertador sonó indicándome que ya eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que me incorporé de mi usual asiento matutino. Le saqué la lengua al aire un segundo y satisfecha regresé a la habitación para apagar el ruidito incómodo. Cubrí mi cuerpo con una bata, apagué la tetera y salí, cruzando el rellano lleno de cajas y maletas, las escaleras de madera cálida y los barandales tallados, bajé a la cocina y decidí preparar el desayuno antes de que mamá despertara, sin embargo ella estaba ahí, sentada frente a la chimenea del comedor.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? –Mi respuesta se retrasó demasiado y ella no hizo más que sonreírle a las brazas de madera. –Todos los días miras por esa ventana tuya. ¿No pensarás huir de mi, verdad?

-Es lo último que haría.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó ondeando su cabello rubio hacia mí. Estampó un beso en mi mejilla y acarició mi hombro, rebanando el resto de fruta que yo tenía en el tazón.

-De todas formas, si huyes… yo no iría detrás de ti. –Dijo sonriendo al vacío. –Cocinas espantoso.

Reímos juntas mientras el sol se levantaba en el horizonte, bañando la casa vacía de luces doradas entre los cristales sin cortinas de todas las ventanas. Había sido una buena venta, la casa se había pagado casi que sola y el frasco de los ahorros se había hecho incluso más gordo. Dentro de poco Luna crecerá y mamá ocupará pagar sus estudios, pagar futuras deudas o darse sus pequeños gustos… deberían ingeniárselas solas cuando yo ya no esté y ese era el comienzo.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes, cariño. –Dijo despacito, temiendo que el aire explotara por cortarlo de pronto. –El camión de la compañía llegará hoy, con el hijo del señor Malfoy.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que la daga regresara a mi pecho, helada y ponzoñosa, apurando la angustia de la partida. Intenté calmarme, de todos modos nuestra mudanza era inminente. No volvería a ver al columpio del patio, no saludaría al viejito caballeroso de al lado, no seríamos las mismas… sin embargo, ella lo hacía por mí, porque su hija mayor se mantuviera viva, porque era su promesa… Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto limpié con el dorso de la mano y me acerqué a ella, abrazándola con cariño. Lloró bastante, lo suficiente para mojar mi camisón y humedecer mi hombro, sin embargo no me fui. No la dejé sola…

-No empieces.

-Es importante. –Dijo separándose de mí. –Cada vez que lo pienso me siento culpable.

-Mamá, suficiente, yo acepté. Ustedes deberán…

-No, escucha. –Acotó robándose las palabras de mi boca. –Ustedes son mis hijas, el único tesoro que tengo… no voy a dejar que una simple enfermedad te aleje de mi lado, ni siquiera un chico como él.

-Ambas sabemos que no es una enfermedad simple, mamá.

Ella cerró los ojos, juntó las manos sobre su pecho y respiró profundamente como yo nunca podría llegar a hacerlo jamás. Puso sus manos a tientas sobre mi rostro y las movió para que la mirase directamente a sus ojos azules como el cielo.

-Por esta vez, permíteme restarle importancia a eso, Hermione. Por esta vez, déjame creer que lo que tienes pasará con un traguito de jarabe.

-Esto… no pasará.

-Solo por esta vez, ¿sí? –Asentí y ella me abrazó, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. –Lamento que sea tan pronto.

-No tienes porqué lamentarlo. –Dije con voz cansina. –Allá estaré mejor, hay aire puro y mis pulmones estarán como nuevos es un par de días. El compromiso, es un daño colateral. Solo eso.

-A veces pienso que tú eres la madre. –Se burló separándose de mí y llevándose un poco de fruta a la boca. Sonrió limpiándose el rostro y tomó el tazón de Luna –Iré a dejarle esto a tu hermana, come el tuyo y no dejes nada. –Desapareció por la puerta y la escuché gritar mientras subía las escaleras. –Recuerda tu medicina, castaña.

Arrugué el rostro y miré feo el bendito tarrito con las píldoras sonreírme con cinismo. Le enseñé un dedo que no debía enseñar y más tarde tragué dos de sus capsulitas. Las horas pasaron y entonces mamá se volvió loca, bajando las cajas del ático, acercando las bolsas de comida a la puerta principal, lanzando las escobas fuera, cerrando puertas y cubriendo los sofás con plástico. Yo, la hija mayor y enferma simplemente miraba desde fuera como toda mi vida lo había hecho. Lo que conocía empezaba a irse de casa y acumularse en el camión de la mudanza junto a un chico alto, rubio platinado que no paraba de dar órdenes.

-¿Vas a ignorarme? –Escuché decir de sus labios, palabras arrastrándose de ellos. Ajusté la mascarilla sobre mi rostro y fingí jugar con Crookshanks, dormido junto a mí. –Ha llegado el día, ¿cómo te sientes? –Plantó un beso en mi frente que intenté esquivar, sin embargo sus brazos sujetaron los míos, inmovilizándome. –Cada día hueles mejor que el anterior, ¿sabías? Tu olor es exquisito.

-Sí, aja. ¿Podrías apartarte? –Mi codo dio en sus costillas y el rubio frente a mí, de hermosos ojos grises (había que admitirlo), sonrió con sarcasmo.

Me levanté para tomar las cajas que traía Luna y sin separarme de ella, las acomodé en la parte trasera del camión. Él, molesto junto al recibidor, salió de la casa y se escondió en su lujoso coche cuando desistió de hablarme, entonces sentí que respiraba con tranquilidad, sin su mirada penetrando mi nuca cada vez que giraba. Cuando al fin coloqué a Crookshanks sobre mi regazo, sentada en la ventanilla de atrás del coche de Draco Malfoy, todo comenzó. Ahí, en los primeros metros después de entregar la llave de casa a los nuevos dueños, la fuga secreta de mamá por intentar sobrellevar la muerte reciente de su esposo, la carga de tener que mantener a una pequeña de diez años y a otra de diecinueve enferma y moribunda que no hacía más que quejarse de la vida, inició. Luna estaba feliz por conocer nuevos rumbos, se le notaba en su carita mientras apretaba su osito de felpa contra su pecho. ¿Y yo? Bueno…

Mi cerebro solo me suplicaba morir cuando llegáramos, tranquilamente en medio del bosque, un arroyo y aire limpio... pero al parecer mi corazón aún no se enteraba de la enfermedad… o tal vez si lo hacía, porque con cada latido que dio, con cada golpecito en mi pecho, apostó por encontrar el único motivo que me regresara a la vida y yo, silenciosamente… aposté junto con él, en contra del mundo.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Hola lectores, ¿sorprendidos? Bueno yo sí, y bastante. Las cosas por estos lados no andan muy tranquilas que digamos, las clases se suspenden seguido y bueno he estado viendo películas tirada en mi sofá. Me encontré una hermosa, que no les diré cual es hasta que se acabe el fic, pero está basada centralmente en su trama, y conste que digo centralmente porque en sí todas mis ideas surgieron de ahí, yo solamente las modifiqué como una fan con tiempo libre.

A los seguidores de **Me niego a perderte **no desesperen, Hermy no matará a media estación, solo tengo que acomodar las cosas para que no suceda xD lamento retrasarme tanto. En cuanto a esta historia, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero como siempre, prometo acabarla. El prologo es algo cortito y sé que no dice mucho, pero les aseguro que esta historia es hermosamente tierna. Sin más, como siempre espero sus comentarios… se despide su fiel escritora

Hermy Dwritte


	2. Capítulo I: Historias urbanas

Capítulo I: Historias urbanas

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Y en el corazón a cada latido amanece una esperanza nueva que tiene algo del cielo". Juan Cunha**_

Los árboles cada vez se amontonaban entre sí, apelmazando sus suaves y enormes hojas con las de sus vecinos, extendiendo sus raíces y creciendo sin miramientos sobre los caminos que poco a poco dejaban la calzada, y se llenaban de cientos de millones de piedritas claras.

Ya no había edificios monumentales, ni grúas reparando sus fachadas. Ya no había coches lujosos ni autobuses de dos pisos cargando y descargando pasajeros. Las casas, dejaban de buscar superioridad y por el contrario se asentaban en las necesidades de sus ocupantes, con bonitos moños de rosas y hortensias adornando los jardines delanteros. Había farolas antiguas sobre los muros de las vecindades, caminos chuecos que se perdían entre el bosque y niños cargando a otros sobre su espalda, haciendo competencias a lo largo del camino.

El Londres que conocí durante toda mi vida había quedado atrás hace bastante tiempo, y a como estaba la situación, no lo vería de nuevo jamás. Aparté la vista del cristal y vi a mamá discutir con Draco sobre direcciones y carreteras rurales, por lo que cansada, coloqué los audífonos en mis oídos y acaricié la cabeza de Luna dormida en mi regazo, uniéndome a su ensueño en medio de las notas de alguna canción clásica…

_Caminé despacito, con sigilo, escondiendo mi cuerpo entre la maleza del bosque, descendiendo mi frente hasta que la punta de mi nariz rozara las hojas del césped iluminado por la luna._

_Un crujido._

_Y mi mano se levantó inconscientemente al tacto, colocándola de nuevo sobre el suelo como si estuviese sobre almohadillas. Me moví de nuevo y choqué mi hombro con un bulto suavecito, haciéndome girar el rostro y verlo a los ojos. Ahí, mirándome con intensidad se encontraban dos orbes esmeraldas bañados con la luz plateada del astro sobre nosotros; grandes y brillantes como piedras preciosas, apacibles, hermosos. Parpadeé con letargo hasta que giró su mirada y de un salto enorme se lanzó al frente con el sonido gutural de un demonio._

Desperté con la mano de mi madre sobre mi frente, seguramente calculando mi nivel de temperatura. Entorné mis ojos hacia los suyos y sonreí con ellos, dándole a entender que todo andaba bien.

-Hemos llegado, hermosa. –Susurró sin que el ceño de frustración en su rostro desapareciera del todo. – ¿Vas a bajarte o quieres irte con el rubio?

-Ya voy. –Gruñí a su rostro y ella me entregó una mascarilla que pronto coloqué sobre mi nariz, cubriendo también mi boca. Se alejó para dejarme el paso libre y con un ágil movimiento, salté fuera del auto.

Fue como si me hubieran dado un golpe con un mazo de goma en el pecho. Todo, exactamente todo lo que había en ese lugar inundó mi cuerpo con millones de sensaciones distintas traspasando el filtro sobre mi nariz. Inspiré un poquito más profundo de lo que jamás había podido y aunque me generó una ligera tosecita, sonreí extasiada. Abeto, pino, roble… la delicadeza del cerezo y el susurro de todas sus hojas juntas. Podría sentirlos a todos sin siquiera abrir mis ojos y verlos imponentes en algún lugar cercano. El viento que soplaba con fuerza se llevó mi bufanda blanca como la nieve entre sus garras, haciéndome abrir mis ojos y mirarla alejarse hasta perderse entre las nubes. El cielo estaba despejado y los colores del atardecer empezaban a asomarse entre las montañas rebosantes de verde.

-¿La recuerdas? –Susurró mamá en mi oído, acompañándome a mirar el cielo. –Vinimos una vez a recoger a tu padre, cuando recién nos mudábamos a Londres.

-¿De verdad? –Cuestioné sonriéndole tras la mascarilla sin que ella se diera cuenta. –Yo… no lo recuerdo. Nunca he estado aquí.

-Ha de ser porque estabas muy pequeña, incluso más que Luna. –Reflexionó. –Entonces te encantaba, ¿qué tal ahora? ¿Sigue gustándote?

Me giré sobre mis talones, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano en el techo del auto. La casa era una construcción de madera de tres pisos de alto, con puertas labradas y marcos pulcramente pintados de blanco. Había una chimenea y amplios ventanales en la cocina que daban directo al bosque y una enredadera de botoncitos lilas listos para florecer que trepaba hasta el ático. Al lado derecho de la construcción un banquito de piedra junto a una fuente por la cual continuaba circulando agua. Inspiré nuevamente, cerrando los ojos.

Me gustaba su aroma, aunque ni siquiera supiera de qué olor se trataba.

-Es hermosa. –Respondí, pero ella ya estaba recibiendo las cosas y mi susurro se lo comió el viento.

Como era de esperarse, mamá no me dejó ayudarles con la mudanza por cuestiones de polvo y sus benditos agentes patógenos dispersos en el aire que afectarían mi salud, por lo que me senté junto a los peces sobrenaturalmente vivos de la fuente junto al banquito de piedra y miré el panorama. De pronto, había todo un batallón de vecinos que metían cajas, maletas y muebles dentro de casa, presentándose con nosotras y sonriendo con amabilidad. Era una familia de pelirrojos de todas las edades, con una única niña chiquita de unos cinco años que corría atolondrada tras mi bola de pelo canela erizado hasta los dientes. Había unos gemelos seguramente de mi edad que pasaron a buen ritmo todos los muebles de la sala recién comprados, un hermano mayor que se sentó a competir con el rubio por ver quien daba las órdenes a los dos hombres de la mudanza, y un pelirrojo de la edad de mi hermanita que se preocupó seriamente por llevar dentro todas las cosas de la cocina y poner la mesa. Luna le sonrió de esa forma apacible cuando se encontraron de pronto en la entrada y supe que serían buenos amigos.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó mamá en medio de todo el alboroto en el jardín de enfrente. – ¿Podrías pagarles, cariño? –Me pidió señalando a los hombres fornidos de la compañía. –Mi cartera está en el asiento de enfrente.

Como Draco continuaba discutiendo con el vecino mandón, me sentí libre de acercarme a su coche sin ser interceptada. Abrí la puerta y me incliné sobre el asiento, buscando la cartera que había empezado a jugar a las escondidillas. Me agaché para mirar entre los asientos cuando un crujido a mis espaldas me hizo dar un salto, llevándome un golpe espantoso en la cabeza.

Un granero.

La verdad no había notado la construcción mientras estuve sentada tonteando hace rato, pero ahora, con mi corazón redoblando sus palpitaciones en mi pecho un escalofrío recorrió la extensión exacta de mi columna vertebral cuando me detuve a mirarlo. Era viejito, y las pocas ventanas que tenía estaban sin un solo cristal, sustituidos en cambio por gruesos barrotes de hierro. Salí del coche sintiendo la sangre golpear mis tímpanos mientras me acercaba a la puerta de la destartalada construcción con mi mano derecha levantada en dirección a la vieja manecilla que me incitaba a abrirla… estaba cerca, tan cerca…

-¡¿La encontraste?! –Pegué un gritito y me aparté de la puerta, mirando la cartera en el asiento trasero. Arrugué la nariz y mordiéndome el labio, respondí afirmativamente. –Pues págales y ven pronto, la señora Weasley ha cocinado para nosotras.

Por alguna razón que no tuve clara, hice lo que me dijo y me olvidé del granero por ese momento. Les pagué agradeciéndoles su ayuda y esperé fuera hasta que el sonido del motor se alejara por el mismo camino por el que seguramente vinimos. Draco Malfoy se trepó a su coche y me guiñó el ojo, deteniendo su máquina de velocidad frente a mí.

-Creo que he ayudado bastante, ahora ustedes harán el resto. –Fruncí el ceño ligeramente. ¿Ayudado? Pero si yo había hecho más que él sentada alimentando a los peces con mi sándwich de jalea. –Mañana habrá una fiesta en la casa de verano de mi padre donde me quedaré mientras resuelvo unos asuntos, estás invitada. Debemos presentarnos en sociedad más a menudo, ¿sabías?

-No me digas. –Él exageró su risa y me mordí la lengua para no echarle un mal de ojo.

-Bueno, como quieras… más para mí. –Hizo rugir su motor y se alejó elevando el sonido de la música de su estéreo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y giré sobre mis talones. Tosí un par de veces por el frío entrante de la noche, y de no ser porque mientras tosía cerré mis ojos, hubiera podido jurar que de entre una de las ventanas del granero una sombra saltó, escondiéndose de mí. Entré a un vestíbulo amplio y me limpié los zapatos sucios, dirigiéndome a la mesa y sentándome junto a una entretenida Luna y su nuevo amiguito. Sonreí con pereza a los presentes y mamá me pateó bajo el mantel.

-De no haber sido por su ayuda, no hubiéramos terminado hoy. –Dijo humildemente, mostrando sus dientes blancos en una cálida sonrisa.

-Oh, no fue nada. –Repuso una señora gruesita de cabello pelirrojo rizado alrededor de un moño desecho. –Por favor coman mucho.

-Gracias. Repuso mi madre y el esposo alto y también pelirrojo se dirigió al centro de la meza y destapó los tazones humeantes de comida. Sus hijos se abalanzaron contra los platos, incluyendo a la chiquilla pelirroja que devoró un pedazo de carne en un segundo. –Luna, Hermione, ¿ya dieron las gracias?

-Muchas gracias. –Concluimos las dos al mismo tiempo. Uno de los gemelos me sirvió un tanto de arroz y agradecí de nuevo.

-Ginny, Ron, coman despacio por el amor de Dios, ¿qué van a pensar los nuevos vecinos? –Regañó su madre y los dos más pequeños se miraron.

-Perdón. –Dijeron al unisonó.

-Ah, Molly, son niños. Han estado comiendo bien, déjalos tranquilos. –Repuso el padre y los otros hijos rieron. El hombre sonrió a mi madre como para pedir su aprobación y tras que ésta fuese otorgada con una sonrisa, prosiguió. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está el hombre de la casa? Ya me imagino yendo de pesca con el señor Granger.

Adiós sonrisa.

La cuchara resbaló de mis manos haciendo un escándalo sobre el plato que todos miraron. Mamá se aclaró la garganta pasándole una mano por el cabello a Luna y les sonrió humildemente. ¿En serio? ¿Después de todo, aún sonreía? ¿Le quedaban ganas de hacerlo?

-Bueno, el señor Granger murió el año pasado. –Y más cucharas cayeron sobre platos ajenos. –Así que tuve que salir adelante y criar a mis dos hijas, sola. –Rió con los pómulos levantados y los demás le imitaron, riendo también. Yo simplemente había perdido el apetito de pronto. –Esta comida esta exquisita. –Acotó saliéndose del tema lanzándome una mirada de circunstancias. –Como somos nuevas, tendré que conocer a toda la gente de la villa, creo que haré una gran comida como esta.

-Oh, no te preocupes aquí estamos todos, solo faltan los hombres ricos de la casa del lago y la familia de los Black, ricos también. Supongo que somos los únicos pobretones del lugar. –Y todos los chicos, incluida la pequeñita frente a mí rieron a carcajadas. ¿En qué clase de cuento había caído? –Hemos estado aquí más de diecisiete años, pero para ser sinceros, nunca había entrado en esta casa. ¡Es enorme!

-¿Cuántas habitaciones hay? –Preguntó el chico mandón que se peleó con Draco.

-Creo que seis, pero no usaremos todas, no tenemos tanto espacio. Quien viviera antes aquí debió de ser un hombre con una familia numerosa.

-¡Claro que no! –Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Antes vivía un hombre solo. No sé a qué se dedicaba la verdad. –Reflexionó el padre. –Jamás salía al pueblo, ni siquiera pude hablar con él. Pero siempre nos llevaba regalos en la puerta de casa en Noche Buena, eso lo recuerdo porque dejaba una etiqueta con su nombre.

-Antes de que muriera no lo vimos. –Repuso la mujer junto a su marido. –Murió de un ataque al corazón.

-La verdad –dijo uno de los gemelos a mi lado acercándose sigilosamente –, se lo comieron los lobos.

Y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó mi hermanita.

-¡George!

-¡Estos niños, de verdad! –Se exasperó la madre, jalándole las orejas mientras él y su gemelo se morían de la risa. –La verdad, es que solía criar lobos en el granero de al lado. No se lo comieron.

-¿El granero? –Pregunté y todos asintieron. – ¿Porqué hacia eso?

-¿Se los comía? –Preguntó Luna y estuve segura que mamá la pateó bajo la mesa.

-No, escuché que era para estudiarlos o algo. –Respondió el padre comiendo un poco de verdura. –Subía y bajaba con grandes libros. Tan pesados que curvaron su columna.

¿Acabaríamos nosotras igual que estas personas? ¿Creyendo en caníbales y hombres desfigurados? Les resté importancia y admiré la escena. Mamá estaba totalmente atenta y Luna ni pestañaba, olvidándose del pelirrojo junto a ella que insistía en donarle una cereza de su postre adelantado.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿quieren? Me crispa los nervios. –La madre arrugó el ceño, frotándose los brazos. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos y aparté la mirada. –Por cierto, tus hijas son muy bonitas, me hubiera gustado tener más mujeres también. –Reflexionó un momento y volvió a mirarme. –Pero la escuela queda muy lejos de aquí… caminarán bastante. Tu pequeña, estás en el instituto todavía, ¿verdad?

-Si señora. –Confirmó mi hermana.

-¿Y tú?

-Y-yo…

-Tal vez vas en preparatoria, ¿verdad? –Insistió.

-Hermione no va a la escuela. –Soltó mi madre. La aniquilé con la mirada y la mujer rió.

-No te preocupes cariño, también fui educada en casa. –Y fue suficiente.

-Saldré a tomar aire, con permiso.

Cuando me levanté de la mesa sentí la mirada de todos los comensales sobre mi nuca, sin embargo continué hasta la salida, recargándome en el marco de la puerta a escuchar la razón por la que todo esto había iniciado salir de los labios rosas de mi madre.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros de hecho no queríamos una casa grande, apenas somos tres. Sin embargo, Hermione está enferma. –Dijo para lamentos de los presentes. –Es por eso que nos mudamos, el doctor dijo que necesitaba aire puro, un cambio de vida…

-¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que tiene? –Indagó el señor Weasley.

Y respondí la verdad para mí misma mientras salía a paso lento hasta el centro del jardín, sentándome en la banquita de piedra bajo el cerezo. Mi mano derecha se dirigió a mi pecho y reposó un momento, presionándolo con fuerza. Levanté la mirada hacia el cielo despejado y le hablé al astro menguante sobre mí.

-Mis pulmones nunca funcionaron bien. –Dije, sintiendo la hoja filosa de la daga penetrar mi pecho de nuevo. Sin preverlo, las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro y por esa vez dejé que continuaran su recorrido, bajo la mirada de la luna. –Moriré en un par de meses, ¿sabías? Me gustaría hacerlo en una noche como esta. En silencio…

Carraspeé limpiando mi rostro con la manga de mi sweater de lana cuando el crujido escalofriante de la puerta del granero me hizo levantar la mirada. Recuerdo que papá decía que era curiosa en niveles no sanos, pero esa vez iba a faltar a mis instintos… solo por esta vez. ¿La razón? Bueno, en la oscuridad yo ya no era tan valiente. Me puse de pie desconfiando de darle la espalda al granero y entré a casa de nuevo, apoyando mi espalda en la puerta cerrada.

«Lobos asesinos» ¿Sería posible?

-Hermione, no seas absurda. –Me dije mirando por la ventana intentando calmar mi corazón desbocado. Algo corrió del banquito de piedra que yo ocupaba hace segundos y se ocultó en la maleza. Me di la vuelta y corrí escaleras arriba bajo la mirada atenta de los vecinos y mi familia.

Cansancio, eso era. Lobos asesinos, por favor… ¿qué clase de broma era esa?

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Aquí de nuevo, con el primer capítulo de la historia. Es algo pronto pero debo compensar mi falta de inspiración con mis otros fics, sin embargo este va viento en popa :) Díganme qué les ha parecido ^^ Me despido con un abrazo de oso

Hermy Dwritte


	3. Capítulo II: ¿Qué come un monstruo?

Capítulo II: ¿Qué come un monstruo?

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Todo comienza con el ensueño de alguien". Larry Niven**_

Aquella noche no había podido pegar un solo ojo. La siguiente a esa tampoco y la que empezaba a asomarse sobre las copas de los árboles por mi ventana probablemente sería idéntica a sus antecesoras. Tres días desde que nos habíamos mudado y ni una sola caja había sido desempacada, ninguna maleta abierta más que las de ropa y las bolsas con las cortinas; era, desde mi objetivo punto de vista, la forma retraída de todas nosotras en dar por sentado nuestra permanencia en aquella villa… el quinto infierno.

Más temprano habían llegado a aspirar la casa y limpiar el patio trasero de hojas y maleza. Podaron los abetos, le dieron formas circulares a los destartalados arbustos y se fueron al anochecer, por lo que estuvimos fuera desde muy temprano. El pueblo a unos once mil kilómetros lejos de casa era un asentamiento particular, con personas viejas sentadas en las banquitas de piedra o jugando ajedrez en el parque, pequeñitos corriendo en medio de las personas y mascotas brincoteando detrás, dirigiéndose junto a sus dueños bulliciosos que soltaban gritos y risas contagiosas hasta el mercado. Me asomé a la única callecita con docenas de personas y me quedé de pie, sosteniendo mi mascarilla con las palmas, intentando exitosamente pasarla por alto.

Era una sola calle tapizada de piedras lisas, con puestitos improvisados apiñados entre sí, yendo desde los mariscos hasta las hamburguesas y los pinchos de carne, pasando desde luego por las verduras, las fresas marcianamente gigantes y la leche fresca en una cubeta de metal sobre el lomo de una vaca vagabunda que se espantaba las moscas de entre las nalgas con la cola. Había puestitos de ropa, de collares y sombreros fabricados por los locales, una tienda de aromas silvestres y creí ver el letrero de alguna librería antes de que mamá me tomara del brazo y halara de mí en dirección a la escuela. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja inscribir a Luna antes de que las clases comenzaras, y como eso sería dentro de dos días, se pasó parloteando con el enorme anciano de bigote que más tarde me enteré era la directora.

-Creí que era un hombre. –Escuché a mamá susurrarle a Luna mientras se giraban muertas de la risa. –Deberás de obedecerle, ¿sí?

Luna maneó la cabeza más interesada en el hombre de los helados que en las advertencias de mi madre, y tras haberle comprado su favorito, emprendimos el camino de regreso a casa con la calma de un molusco. Mi hermanita era quejumbrosa y mamá hizo casi ocho paradas para que "admiráramos el paisaje", pero mientras recobrábamos el aliento yo no veía más que árboles y caminos maltrechos. No quise comer, así que fui a darme un baño y salí para _dormir_ temprano… quisiéramos o no, alguien debía empezar a desempacar de una vez por todas.

-¿Cariño? –Aparté la vista de la ventana y vi a la señora Granger entrar con la usual bandeja de plata y la tetera humeante sobre ella. Sonrió cuando me vio apoyada al cristal y negó con la cabeza. –Alguna vez quisiera que me explicaras qué tanto miras ahí afuera.

-No lo sé. –Le dije mirando de nuevo al bosque que se bañaba de negro. –Es solo que me gusta hacerlo, a veces se ven cosas interesante ahí afuera, ¿sabías?

-¿Andas de mirona? –Y sonreí a mi reflejo, apartándome de la ventana para tomar mi medicina. –Como sea, el lunes empezaré con el trabajo en el pueblo, estaré de prueba así que no sé si me hagan quedarme para el turno de la noche.

-No te preocupes, yo cocinaré y nos iremos a la cama temprano. Veré que Luna haga la tarea y…

-No me preocupo por eso, cabezota. –Dijo arrugando la nariz. –Me preocupa que queden solas, estuve pensando en que deberíamos colocar alarmas alrededor de casa, o tal vez comprar un perro.

-Tú eres la mujer más paranoica del mundo. ¿Quién crees que venga a robarnos, Pie Grande? –Se encogió de hombros y reímos juntas. Tomé un panecillo, lo partí en dos y lo llené de mermelada. –Además, los señores Weasley y su batallón de pelirrojos viven relativamente cerca. Vendrán si algo sucede.

-Son amables, me agradan. –Confesó mirando la tetera. –Aunque algo paranoicos.

-¿Algo? Si hubiéramos dicho que cuando llegamos dos hombres pasaron volando en escoba, sería noticia en el diario. Yo creo que a este pueblo le falta un puñado de realidad, tantos rumores y tiempo libre hacen que las personas deliren. Deben de sentar cabeza y preocuparse por cosas importantes. Sus niños, por ejemplo, ¿qué harán cuando todos crezcan? No podrán mantenerlos a…

-Eres igualita a tu padre. Aburrida hasta las orejas. –Dijo sacándome la lengua. –Si Pie Grande llega a aparecerse por aquí, mándale saludos de mi parte. Pero mientras tanto, cuéntame.

-¿Qué? –Gruñí acabándome mi tacita de té.

-El porqué no duermes desde que llegamos. –Inmediatamente cubrí las bolsitas bajo los ojos con mis manos, totalmente descubierta. –Es la habitación, ¿cierto? No te gusta.

-Ay mamá, no es eso. –Miré al suelo y me mordí el labio. Si supiera que por dentro me moría de miedo cada vez que alguna lechuza ululaba se burlaría de mí todo el año. –Es sólo que aún no logro acostumbrarme a este lugar, nada más.

-¿Es muy frío? ¿El aire está bien aquí? Porque podríamos mudarnos si tú… –un ruidito en la ventana la hizo detenerse y contemplar el cristal por un segundo. Mis nervios empezaron a crisparse. –Lo que pasa es que no has pasado suficiente tiempo afuera.

-¿Has escuchado eso?

-No es nada. –Aseguró rodando los ojos y yendo hasta la ventana para abrirla y asomarse afuera. –Es solo la enredadera, hoy hace mucho viento. –Corrió a media ventana la cortina, se devolvió bostezando y robó la bandeja que había empezado a servirme de escudo provisional. –Ahora mejor vayamos a dormir, me duelen los pies. Intenta hacerlo, ¿sí? Esas bolsitas bajo tus ojos han empezado a dejar de ser lindas.

-Pero… la ventana.

-Ya duérmete, Hermione.

Cerró la puerta y me quedé solita. ¿Desde cuándo creía en cuentos de terror? ¿Desde cuándo me temblaban las piernas con estúpidos cuentos de fantasmas y lobos asesinos? Eran animales salvajes que jamás se acercarían a los humanos… nosotros presentábamos un peligro y ellos eran inteligentes, ¿por qué temer ahora? Me giré molesta hacia el cristal y me mordí el labio inferior con insistencia; esa noche unas simples ramitas no iban a quitarme el sueño. Por si acaso, encendí la lamparita en mi mesita de noche, llenando la habitación de una cálida y acogedora luz dorada que tranquilizó las palpitaciones de mi corazón. Aplasté mis rizos castaños sobre la almohada y de espaldas a la ventana, cerré los ojos decidida a dormir por primera vez desde la mudanza.

_Me senté con delicadeza sobre una enorme roca junto al río, cruzando mis piernas y extendiendo el cuello para que el sol impactara directo sobre mi piel. Rápidamente sus rayos calentaron mi cuerpo y disfruté de unos minutos eternos junto al agua, escuchando los cantos de los pájaros frente a mí, los murmullos del bosque y las pisadas fuertes y seguras sobre la maleza. De pronto, la luz directa del sol se extinguió por completo, haciéndome despertar del letargo de paz que disfrutaba. Entonces abrí un ojo despacito, intentando acomodar nuevamente mis retinas naranjas a la figura sobre mi cabeza, justo frente a mí…_

_Era oscura, como una sombrea poderosa que se imponía con curiosidad, mirándome de nuevo con aquellos enormes y brillantes ojos esmeraldas. Al verlos, supe que soñaba y antes de preguntar quién era o qué quería…_

¡CRASH!

Me incorporé de la cama como un rayo, arrugando las sabanas bajo el agarre de mis puños. En el suelo, había pedacitos de vidrio que titilaban ante la lámpara aún encendida junto a mí. Mi corazón golpeó con fuerza mi pecho y me bajé de la cama con sigilo… caminé sin darle la espalda a la ventana y cuando choqué con la pared, mis manos buscaron la cerradura y huí espantada hasta la habitación de Luna. Choqué mi dedito chiquito en el borde de la cama y con lágrimas en mis ojos me lancé sobre ella, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-¡Luna, despierta! –Susurré exaltada. – ¡Despierta, despierta! ¡Alguien quiere entrar a casa! –Su brazo dio de lleno en mi rostro y los cristales de su ventana chillaron, empezando a empañarse con el aliento del Pie Grande de afuera. – ¡Luna, se han metido a la ca…!

-¡MAMÁ, HERMIONE NO ME DEJA DORMIR TRANQUILA! –Agarró las sábanas y se envolvió en ellas, pataleando hasta que me lanzó fuera de su cama.

Grandísima desgraciada. Un puchero de desesperación inundó mi rostro una gotita de sudor curiosa se deslizó por mi frente. Salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro y bajé corriendo las escaleras, tropezando de vez en cuando hasta llegar al cuarto de mamá y abrir la puerta de par en par. Y ahí estaba, babeando su almohada en medio de un sueño profundo; no podía despertarla, entraría en pánico… miré hacia su ventana y el techo del granero se asomó, dándome una idea.

Ahí dentro debía haber algún arma, una pala… un rastrillo…

Y con esos pensamientos me vi de pie en el pórtico de casa, frente a la helada noche de viernes. Había prácticamente una tormenta afuera, con remolinos marcados en el lote vacío de enfrente y ahí, con mis rizos golpeando mi rostro, me di cuenta de lo bestia que había sido al caminar hasta el granero y abrir la puerta de la construcción. «Se lo comieron los lobos» Susurró alguien en mi mente con un sádico tirón a lo largo de mi espalda. Un pasito más y me encontré en medio de tablas podridas y cuadritos de malla bordeando sus perímetros, con tazas de aluminio llenas de moho y telarañas. La luz de la luna entraba por entre los agujeros de las latas del techo, sostenidas por vigas de madera bastante gastadas, de las cuales, guindaban cadenas, rastrillos y cubetas, cierras herrumbradas y utensilios de granja. El suelo estaba tapizado por manchones de algún líquido café mezclado con paja vieja. Todo, parecía salido de una película de terror, a excepción de eso… al final del granero.

Era una puerta gigantesca, de metal puro con cerraduras a lo largo de su extensión, sobrepasando la cantidad e bisagras. La luz plateada de la luna brillaba con mayor intensidad y reí escuchar el sonido acompasado de una respiración.

-¿Hola? –Susurré tomando el picaporte más prominente.

Mis manos sudaban y se movían con vida propia… pero en ese momento, no sabía si era de miedo o ansiedad de encontrarme al causante de mis desvelos de una vez por todas. ¿Había una bestia de verdad esperando comerme? ¿O algún idiota disfrazado dándonos la bienvenida? Mi boca se curvó de frustración y la valentía me abandonó cuando de un tirón, abrí la puerta, dejándola chocar contra la madera que la sostenía. Era un cuarto diminuto, con un mugriento catre de la edad prehistórica y sobre él, un bulto negro que se movía mientras respiraba. Mis pies se pegaron al suelo como imanes cuando sus ojos, de un color intensamente ambarino, se posaron sobre los míos… hambrientos.

Y nunca grité tanto como lo hice en ese momento. Sentí el dolor en mi pecho y mi garganta desgarrarse, de mis ojos brotar lágrimas y sus fuertes patas saltarme y salir con gruñidos infernales del granero a una velocidad desmesurada. Escuché los gritos de mamá y levanté la cabeza solo para verla entrar con un foco.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí afuera?! –Me tomó por los hombros y me puso de pie. Le pasó el foco a Luna que ahora si se dignó en levantarse y salimos de ahí. – ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡¿Qué no cuidas de ti misma?! ¡Está haciendo mucho frío! ¡Dime qué hacías aquí!

-Había alguien. –Susurré intentando convencerme.

-¡¿ALGUIEN?! –Detuvo el andar a medio patio, girando a todas partes.

-Era Pie Grande. –Susurré recordando la creatura saltar sobre mí. Mi cabeza daba tirones y no escuché muy bien desde entonces.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Dijo que era Pie Grande.

La mueca de Luna me hizo constatarme como una desquiciada, por lo que suspirando, mamá nos llevó de nuevo a casa y cerró las puertas. Nos metió a ambas a su habitación y cerró las cortinas, inmortalizando el brillo de sus pupilas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sonrió molesta.

-Suficiente, Hermione. Suficiente. –Dijo molesta. –Sé que es difícil y es un cambio nuevo, pero esto es pasarse de la raya. No había nadie ahí afuera.

-¡Pero yo lo vi! –Grité exasperada. – ¡ALGUIEN, CUBIERTO DE NEGRO!

-Mamá…

-Estás asustando a tu hermana, escucha lo que dices. – ¿Porqué no podía creerme? ¡Alguien vivía en nuestro granero! –Deja de inventarte historias…

-¡NO SON HISTORIAS! ¡LO VI, AHÍ AFUERA… MIRÁNDOME DECIDIDO A MATARME!

-¡Hermy, no digas eso!

Recién me di cuenta de las lagrimitas de Luna y me sentí peor. Mamá lanzó un grito desesperado y se sentó junto a Luna, abrazándola para que se calmara. Su rostro de circunstancias me incriminó como la culpable y me senté en el colchón, frotando al espalda de mi hermanita. Ella se separó de mamá y me miró aterrada.

-Lo siento. –Le dije bajito. –Creo que me he metido demasiado en mis libros. –Examinó mi rostro y le regalé una sonrisa chueca. – ¿Sabías que la abuela era sonámbula? Creo que lo he heredado… así que no me hagas mucho caso, pequeñita. Lo siento.

-¿Entonces no había nadie? –Negué sonriendo y se limpió el rostro. –Pudiste haber dicho simplemente que querías dormir conmigo si tenías miedo.

-¿Me habrías dejado? Antes pataleaste para apartarme de tu cama. –Y soltó una risita cómplice que mamá acompañó un poco más calmada.

-B-Bueno, es que estabas hablando mucho. Si la próxima vez llegas calladita tal vez te haga espacio.

Removí sus cabellos rubios y se lanzó sobre mí. Estuvimos así un rato y fue a apagar la luz, decidida a que durmiéramos las tres en la cama matrimonial de nuestra madre. Tarareé una canción delineando su rostro como siempre lo hacía para lograr que se durmiera y cuando tanto ella como la dueña del cuarto cayeron en un sueño profundo, la tormenta rompió el cielo y las gotitas bañaron el cristal, envolviéndome en un letargo lentamente… quizás fue solo eso… quizá yo también era sonámbula.

Aquella mañana desperté temprano y subí a mi habitación a tomar mi medicina y apagar la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Bajé y preparé el desayuno… hoy sería un día provechoso, desempacaría primero los manteles y los cuadros de papá para ponerlos en las paredes, el frutero gigantesco quedaría hermoso en la pared junto a la puerta trasera y quizá aquella chimenea llevaba años sin usarse, por lo que debería limpiarla también. Conectar la licuadora, el horno de microondas, la tostadora, la freidora y la televisión pequeñita para que mamá viera su telenovela en el almuerzo; en fin, había mucho que hacer.

-¡El desayuno está listo! –Y la estampida llamada Luna cruzó la sala y aterrizó en el comedor, somnolienta. Mamá apareció después y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer. –Dije tragándome medio panqueque. –Me gustaría empezar a desempacar todo.

-Creo que sería mejor lavar primero la ropa de estos días, la secadora se averió con tanto movimiento y toda está sucia en el cesto. ¿Me ayudas primero?

-Claro, Luna podrá ir desempacando los cuadros de papá, hay que llenar la casa de ellos.

-No puedo. –Dijo y enarqué una ceja. –Los padres de Ron irán de día de campo al lago y me han invitado. No tardarán en pasar por mí. –Mamá me cerró el ojo y no dije más.

Al poco rato subió a alistarse y fui a hacerlo también. Después de salir de mi baño sujeté mi cabello en una coleta alta, despejando mi rostro para un día agotador. Frente al espejo, una chica con menos ojeras que los días pasados me devolvió la sonrisa. Papá decía que mi sonrisa era bonita, pero nunca lo creí… Luna, su sonrisa sí que era hermosa, llena de curiosidad y alegría, la mía solo estaba llena del vacío…. Bajé con el cesto de mi ropa sucia y fui a lavarla junto con mamá, mientras Luna parloteaba en busca de su vestido de baño.

-Creo que lo tiene puesto la jirafa. –Le dije llevando la ropa mojada al patio de enfrente. Pareció que acerté porque sonrió satisfecha, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

Afuera el clima era perfecto, nada comparado a la tormenta de la noche anterior, de la cual solo quedaban pequeños charquitos. Puse el cesto sobre la mesa de madera que habíamos comprado en el pueblo y mamá llegó al poco tiempo con las sábanas de las habitaciones.

-¡Eh, señora Granger, buenos días! –Arthur Weasley, vestido de explorador saltó la cerquita de madera de nuestra casa y se acercó con la mano levantada. – ¡Hermione, buenos días!

-Buenos días. –Respondí evitando tender nuestros calzones.

-¿Está lista nuestra exploradora? –Preguntó la señora Weasley acercándose con un tazón lleno de lo que parecían papas rellenas. Mi estómago se removió, ansioso.

-¡Aquí estoy! –Luna apareció guardando su traje de baño en la mochila y se despidió de mamá besando su mejilla.

-Vas a portarte bien, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero quejas. –Luna corrió en busca de su pelirrojo amigo y rodé los ojos.

-Claro que va a portarse bien. Toma. –Y extendió el tazón a manos de mamá, sonriendo. –Lo he preparado para el viaje pero han salido de más y no es por presumir pero están deliciosas, Ronald se ha comido cuatro y me pareció justo traerles a ustedes ya que no nos acompañan.

-No debiste preocuparte.

-Gracias, las comeremos todas. –Dije antes de que la bocota de mi madre las rechazara.

-Claro que sí. –Y codeó a su marido. –Pero… bueno, ¿están todas bien?

-Sí, claro…

-Bueno, ayer escuchamos gritos. –Mamá se aclaró la garganta y mee escondí entre las sábanas de La Sirenita. –Pensamos que se habían encontrado con ladrones. Arthur por poco viene con su escopeta.

-¡Oh, no! –Tranquilizó la mujer frente a ellos, enviándome miradas asesinas. –Hermione fue a dar un paseo y un búho la asustó, no es nada…

-Deberías evitar dar paseos a esa hora, cariñito. Hay animales peligrosos ahí afuera. –Asentí desviando la mirada y ellos se despidieron, regresando a su destartalado coche.

-¿Viste? Alertaste a todos los vecinos.

-Pues hay que admitir que tienen buen oído, su casa está lejos. –Me encogí de hombros y ella sonrió, dejando el tazón sobre la mesa y sacando más ropa que tender. –Eso huele delicioso.

-Ahí vas. –Se quejó viéndome avanzar hasta el tazón y tomar una. –Ya vas a dejarme sola tendiendo, Hermione. Regresa.

-Espera, es solo una. –Le di un bocado que supo a gloria. Había que darle el mérito necesario a la señora Weasley. –Deberíamos invitarla más seguido. ¡Está delicioso!

-¡Sinvergüenza! ¿Dices que mis papas rellenas no saben igual? –Sonreí girándome por otra, cuando ahí, bajo las tablas apoyadas en las paredes de la casita con la caldera algo se movió. –… cocinar más a menudo, porque cocinas espantoso, te lo he dicho. Tu abuela cocinaba delicioso y me lo heredó…

-¿Mamá?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es eso? –Sentí sus pasos acercarse hasta mí y se inclinó al igual que yo lo estaba, admirando el bulto que se mecía de un lado a otro. – ¿Lo ves?

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es? –Curiosa, se puso de cuatro patas y la tomé de la blusa.

-¡¿Estás loca?! Puede ser un animal acechándonos… te dije que había algo.

-¿Es una persona? –Y mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo bajo las tablas. –Ven… acércate, no te haremos daño.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?! –Chillé halándola de la blusa. Si ese bulto tenía ojos ambarinos iría a llamar a la Guardia Nacional. –Va a comerte.

-¿Estará hambriento? –Me arrebató la papa de las manos y la ofreció a una distancia prudente. –Comida… ven, ¿tienes hambre? –Un par de tablas se cayeron y el bultito dejó de ser un bulto deforme, asomando un par de brazos mugrientos cubiertos por un sweater verde lleno de tierra. –Eso es, acércate, no te haremos daño.

-Mamá… ¿qué haces? Dile que se vaya, no lo llames.

-Cállate, ese es tu Pie Grande.

Lanzó la comida y la persona recién aparecida se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviéndola con sus manos de paja y hojas secas, llevándoselo todo a la boca. Su ropa estaba roída y destartalada; su pantalón oscuro eran casi harapos y sus pies, descalzos parecían haber sido metidos en brea. Un olor asqueroso inundó nuestras narices y al fin hizo que mamá se incorporara, tomando una nueva papa y lanzándola para ser engullida en segundos. Sin embargo, una tercera no llegó y ésta persona de cabello castaño tan oscuro como el carbón levantó el rostro… Su cara estaba llena de manchones de tierra y su cabello polvoriento, tenía la boca llena de paja y restos del relleno de las papas.

-Es un muchacho. –Susurró mamá junto a mí. El chico llevó su rostro hasta el suelo y se inclinó a olfatearlo, luego volvió a mirar a mamá y me miró, levantando su rostro, respirando sonoramente. –Nos está oliendo.

Me giré y lancé otra papa que atrapó en el aire y empezó a devorarla de cuatro patas como había estado hasta ahora. Comió tierra, hojas, paja y más tierra; levantó la cabeza de nuevo y me miró.

-Sus ojos, madre…

-Son esmeralda.

-No. –Dije más para mí misma. –Son bellísimos…

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Estoy feliz por terinar los capítulos tan rápido, y decidí postearlo antes poque el viernes iremos al centro de Seúl y no tendré tiempo... Por favor díganme qué les ha parecido, a aquellas que pedían al peliazabache pues... aquí está, todo un salvaje jajajajaja ;) Gracias a las personas que han agregado a esta historia en sus favoritos, espero ver sus opiniones tambié... Ahorita son las cuatro de la tarde y después tengo examen, así que nos vemos, que hayan disfrtado de la lectura. Se despide su fiel escritora

Hermy Dwritte


	4. Capítulo III: El niño que nadie quiere

Capítulo III: El niño que nadie quiere

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

_**"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo". Jean de la Fontaine**_

Se comportaba como un cachorro atolondrado, olía como un zorrillo y comía como cerdito. Sus manos estaban asquerosas y sus uñas largas, sucias hasta las raíces. Su cabello creo que había dejado de ser castaño, y ahora me parecía más negro que sus pies, aunque bien podría ser un chico rubio bajo cientos de miles de capas de tierra.

Era un chico, inapropiado, maleducado… un salvaje. Pero, un salvaje bastante confianzudo porque se había tomado el atrevimiento de trepar a la mesa de madera y devorar el resto del canasto de papas rellenas mientras mi madre y yo terminábamos de tender la ropa… al fin de cuentas era inofensivo. Ahora, con mi madre dentro de casa llamando a la oficina de policía como loca, él tragaba la última bocanada de cuclillas sobre la mesa, balanceándose sobre sus pies descalzos como un monito… y yo, utilizando el cesto de ropa como escudo, lo miraba desde una distancia prudente con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué demonios no se iba?

-¡Vendrán enseguida! –Gritó la señora testaruda dentro de casa, asomándose por la puerta.

El chico giró su rostro hacia mi madre y saltó bajando de la mesa, encorvándose y caminando de cuatro patas hasta ella, que le ofrecía comida para atraerlo. Seguí sus pasos hasta que se detuvo y volteó su cabeza para clavar sus ojos esmeraldas directo en mí… gruñendo. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco y me llevé una mano al pecho.

Perfecto.

¿Yo le desagradaba? Pues más que perfecto… estábamos iguales y sinceramente no veía el momento en que los oficiales llegaran y lo sacaran de mi casa a rastras, aún y si debían esposarlo o darle tranquilizantes, simplemente ese no era su hogar.

Pero no fue sino hasta casi pasadas las doce cuando el auto de policía se detuvo frente a nuestra casa, y de él un único oficial de barriga prominente se bajó acomodando su gorro azul. Desde la ventana de mi habitación, solía ver muchas cosas, pero ninguna me desagrado como ver el auto deportivo del señorito Draco Malfoy levantar polvo hasta detenerse exageradamente detrás de la patrulla. Rodé los ojos y decidí apartarme de la ventana y lanzarme a mi cama.

Para entonces el chico había acabado con el desayuno, y seguramente con media alacena porque escuché muchos platos rotos, gruñidos y las reprimendas de la señora Granger. A veces había momentos de silencio sepulcral hasta que seguramente acababa de comer e iba en busca de más. Aferré la almohada a mi rostro, respirando lentamente. ¿Por qué hacer tanto alboroto si el oficial venía a llevárselo? Lo esposará y meterá en un orfanato hasta que aprenda a comportarse como la gente… o le buscarán una familia lo suficientemente idiota para quererlo… todo, lejos de aquí…

Las voces alarmadas de los dos hombres en los pisos de abajo me hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe y bajar con prisa y curiosidad las escaleras, escuchando la conversación que tenían. Inicialmente no conversaron, y taparon sus rostros con su antebrazo.

Si, el chico olía a diablos.

-¡¿De dónde has sacado eso?! –Gritó el rubio simulando arcadas de asco.

-Lo encontramos esta mañana, mientras tendíamos la ropa. –Y recordé los calzones al viento en el patio de enfrente. Qué vergüenza. –Creo que no puede hablar.

-No seas ridícula, Jean. –Dijo el pedazo de idiota acercándose a mi madre. – ¿Por qué estaría ahí? Es solo un mendigo. ¿Te pidió comida? –Me incliné sobre los escalones y vi a la única mujer asentir y al rubio sonreír con suficiencia. – ¿Lo ves? Ah, solo sáquenlo de aquí.

Y nunca estuve mas de acuerdo con él.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Gritó mamá asustando al aparecido, haciendo que ellos tres retrocedieran sorprendidos. –No voy a tirarlo a la calle… está solito. –Rodé los ojos. De todas las madres en el mundo, me tenía que tocar esta con complejo de Madre Teresa. La miré girarse al oficial y este despegó los ojos de la libreta. – ¿Ya sabe qué hacer?

-Señora, los datos son insuficientes. Nombre desconocido… –dijo anotando con su lápiz –edad indefini… ¡ah, se rompió! –Y el lapicito cayó al suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de dos orbes esmeralda. –Señora, ¿no tiene una pluma? Necesito seguir escribiendo el informe.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –No hagas enojar a la señora Granger. – ¡¿Qué acaso solo ha venido a escribir en su libreta?! Dígame qué es lo que hay que hacer, para eso lo he llamado.

-Tírenlo a la calle. –Insistió el rubio y mi madre se giró lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Bueno… de hecho, por ahora… –balbuceó el policía –no hay nada que podamos hacer. –Y tuve que morderme la lengua para no explotar en carcajadas de ver a mi madre mirándolo como a un completo bruto. Si, nada más eficiente que un policía de pueblo. –Bueno, señora no me mire así. Leí en el periódico hace unos días que hay muchos niños abandonados. –El animalito frente a ellos se removió inquieto y mis ojos se despegaron del resto para mirar sus gestos. –Parece que tiene entre dieciocho y diecinueve, como sea creo que es mayor de edad. En el orfanato no aceptarán un chico tan grande. –Avanzó hasta él y estiró una mano. –Muchacho, mírame.

Nunca había escuchado un sonido parecido. Fue un gruñido impecable, gutural… proveniente desde lo más profundo de su garganta, casi como el rugido del león en el zoológico. La piel alrededor de su nariz se arrugó mientras mostraba sus dientes increíblemente blancos y sus manos se posicionaron con fuerza sobre los almohadones del sofá. Los que estaban frente a él retrocedieron de un brinco pero yo miré el miedo en el chico, aferrando mis dedos a la superficie lisa de la pared que funcionaba como mi escondite.

-¡Oh que susto! ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?! –Su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando calmar su respiración, pasando su vista de uno a otro como si fuese un robot, detallando sus rostros hasta que por casualidad, me miró y bufó molesto. –Tal vez ha sido maldito.

¡Ah! Perfecto más supersticiones.

-¿Lo ve? Es por eso que hay que tirarlo fuera. –Dijo el heredero Malfoy acomodándose su traje. Gallina… tremendo susto se pegó. Sonreí.

-No, es por eso que hay que llevarlo pero a la estación e investigar. ¿Qué no es ese su deber como policía?

-Tiene razón. –Admitió bajando el rostro. –Pero como he dicho, no podemos hacer mucho.

-¡Solo sáquenlo! –Gritó exasperado acercándose al chico para seguramente deshacerse de él. Pero, como el rubio aquí era un cobarde, su arranque se vio mermado por los gruñidos amenazantes del chico frente a él. Sonrió con suficiencia, intentando disimular y mi risa no pudo ser detenida, haciendo que todos me miraran. – ¿Hermione?

Mierda.

-Oh hija, ven… creo que tendremos que ir a la policía.

-Señora no se altere, le he dicho que trataré de investigar sobre él. Pero hasta entonces se quedará aquí.

-¡¿Qué?! –Coincidimos el rubio y yo mientras me acercaba a mamá y la tomaba del brazo. –Espere, ¿por qué aquí? –Cuestioné desviando mi mirada al chico que no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

-Ya se los he dicho. Debe ser un chico abandonado, y a menos que quiera ir a la Oficina de Personas Desaparecidas, se quedará aquí.

-¡Ah! Como quieran, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. –El rubio salió molesto bajo la atenta mirada del resto, incluyéndome. –Es solo un mendigo.

Mamá no quiso discutir mas con el oficial y prácticamente lo obligó a llevarnos hasta el recinto de desaparecidos. La verdad no supe en qué momento iba en la patrulla directo al pueblo, con el estomago revuelto por el olor del chico junto a mamá en el asiento trasero. A veces gruñía con los baches y se aferraba al asiento con sus uñas mugrientas, pero todo se calmó cuando el auto se detuvo y brincó fuera por la ventanilla, haciéndose un puñito en las gradas de la entrada. Cuando bajé algo en mi pecho se hizo lugar, meciéndose entre mis costillas mientras mamá se acercaba y lo tomaba del brazo para entrar. ¿Lástima? Sí, eso era… ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Al parecer muchas personas se declaraban desaparecidas en el pueblo. Había filas de personas jóvenes y otras solo de ancianos… niños con moquitos esperando ser atendidos y comprendí que era un edificio multifuncional y más que oficina de desaparecidos era un lugar en el que trataban a los pobres. Sus ropas hablaban claro y aunque el chico que llevaba mamá estaba más sucio que todos ellos juntos, ninguno lo miró con asco.

-Mira, mira… siéntate aquí. –Le dijo mi madre al muchacho, obligándolo a sentarse en una esquina de una banca desocupada. Me giré a ver al oficial pero al parecer se había ido… genial, ¿quién cuidaría de él mientras mamá…? –Hermione, ven siéntate con él, iré a hablar con alguien aquí.

Y me dejó sola, a cargo de un aparecido que no hacía más que removerse incomodo sobre la madera de la banca inestable. ¡DIOS! ¿Y qué tal si se estaba aguantando desde la mañana? ¡No! Me negaba rotundamente a llevarlo al baño… Inevitablemente mi boca se deformó en un puchero desalentador, dirigiendo mi mirada a su entrepierna; ¿Debería llevarlo? Bueno, lleva pantalones y aunque estén asquerosos debe de saber bajarlos para… ¡Santo Dios! ¡¿En qué estás pensando exactamente, Hermione?! Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y me senté en el otro extremo de la banca, asustada.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas esas cosas? –Chillé para mí misma mirando las agujetas de mis zapatos. –Bueno, de todas formas hay que pensar en eso… no me excuso, solo lo pienso. ¿Qué sucederá si después no sabes ir al baño? –Pregunté bajito, susurrándole al aire. –Mamá deberá de hacerse cargo, ni Luna ni yo… ¡Dios, Luna! Creo que se asustará un poco si te ve así, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que… bueno, ella puede encontrarte…

Mi parloteo se vio detenido por un ligero roce. Tímido y casi imperceptible sobre mi mejilla. Me giré sobresaltada apartando su mano de un manotazo y él retrocediendo tan solo un poco, mirándome. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado y sentí sus ojos penetrar los míos, mirarme como nunca nadie lo había hecho, curioso... pero yo lo detestaba. Era como un cachorro mugriento y atrevido y por eso, solo por eso, le mantuve la mirada con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Qué no hablaba? Perfecto, todos entenderían el lenguaje de señas y el mío solo mostraba una: «_APARTATE_».

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntó mamá pasando una mano frente a mi rostro, y desvié mi mirada hasta toparme con la suya. –Ven, ayúdame. –Me tironeó hasta el mostrador y recibí un montón de papeles que supuse eran formularios.

-Buenas tardes, señor. –Habló mamá dándole una solicitud que el hombre de peluquín se dedicó a leer. Luego nos miró a ambas y miró al mugriento en la banca detrás de nosotros asustar inconscientemente a un par de niños que se acercaban a verlo de pronto.

-Voy a necesitar una copia del formato de aplicación, tres copias de registro de residente, una copia más del certificado de ingresos…

-Disculpe, ¿puede decirlas más despacio? –Preguntó la mujer junto a mí garabateando con su letra de doctora.

-…certificado del pago de impuestos, comprobante de empleo… certificado de investigación de las condiciones del niño… otro certificado avalándola como su guardián...

Y algo dentro de nuestra cabeza hizo «_click_» tan fuerte, que incluso papá en el cielo, escuchó.

-Un momento, no soy su guardián. Lo encontré apenas esta mañana, ya se lo he dicho a sus compañeros.

-Pues entonces debió haber ido a la estación de policía antes que aquí.

-Pero si ellos mismos me dijeron que viniera aquí. –Repuso y yo empecé a cabrearme. ¿De verdad podía existir tanta ineficiencia en el sistema?

-Pues entonces solo debería darlo en adopción. –Dijo revisando mas papeles de una carpeta naranja, lanzando los nuestros lejos de su vista. –Es lo más rápido.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso si no se si es huérfano? –Respiré profundo. La verdad, mi madre tenía mucha paciencia.

-Ah, qué situación con esta señora de veras.

-¿Situación? –Solté obligándolo a mirarme. –Por Dios, ¿qué no está escuchando? ¡Ah, por supuesto que no! Está ahí sentadote, ignorándonos olímpicamente. ¿No ve que acabamos de encontrar a un chico que podría ser Trazan? Puede ser hijo de alguien que lo busca, ¿qué eso no le preocupa?

Los pequeños ojos del hombre de peluquín castaño se entrecerraron a más no poder, y yo decidí sostenerle la mirada. Su boca se torció en una curva y miró nuevamente a mi madre, feliz, sacando un enorme sello de su gaveta y tomando nuevamente nuestros papeles. Hasta que al fin había entendido cual era su trabajo.

-Señora, ¿qué edad tiene su hija? –Preguntó sin quitar esa mueca burlona de su rostro.

-Casi diecinueve. –Y el hombre levantó las cejas.

-¿Diría usted que ha sido duro cuidarla? ¿Es rebelde o acaso, ha sido precursora de vandalismo? –Mamá me miró, negando con la cabeza. –Bueno, hay otra forma que es fácil… otra que solucionaría las cosas de inmediato…

Oh, no…

-Y, ¿esa cuál es?

Tres mil ochocientas libras.

Esa era la solución, el camino corto… y mamá había aceptado.

De camino a casa, aún no podía creerlo. Primero, íbamos a quedárnoslo mientras alguien preguntara por él y mi quijada había tocado el suelo tan fuerte cuando el hombre estampó el sello en el registro y nos entregó los papeles, que ahora me dolía hasta rechinar los dientes de cólera. Ahora, ella llevaba a rastras al bultito maloliente unos cuantos pasos delante de mí, ignorando las miradas y comentarios de la gente que empezaba a escasear con forme nos acercábamos a la colina. Afuera de casa, se encontraba el coche de los Weasley y una mata rubia en medio de cabelleras pelirrojas.

-¡Mamá! –Gritó Luna corriendo hasta nosotros y deteniéndose en media colina de pronto con cara de pánico. – ¿Quién es él?

-Camina, Luna. Vamos, vamos dentro. –Pasó de lejos a su hija menor tironeando al muchacho y sonrió a los Weasley. –No hay mucho que decir, simplemente lo hemos encontrado esta mañana.

-¿Encontrado? ¿Dónde? –Preguntó Arthur Weasley acercándose. – ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué es esa peste?

-Es él. –Respondí señalándolo. Volvió a gruñir y avance entre los gemelos que murmuraban entre ellos. –Mamá acaba de comprarlo. Como un animalito de feria.

-Hermione, por favor…

-Es cierto. –Repuse levantando las cejas.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste? –Preguntó la señora Weasley abriendo la puerta de casa con las llaves que mi madre le entregó. Entonces todos entraron en filita, seguidos unos de otros con las mismas caras de curiosidad pueblerina.

-Hermione se encontró con él mientras tendíamos. Apareció así de la nada, como un fantasma. –Y los Weasley abrieron los ojos como platos. –Luego comió todas las papas que nos enviaste y se ha quedado con nosotros desde entonces.

-¿Fuiste a la policía?

-Ah, eso no funciona en lo absoluto. Al final tuve que aceptar su dinero mientras buscan un orfanato que acepte chicos tan grandes… o una familia.

-O un circo. –Y me sentí feliz cuando los gemelos rieron de mi sarcasmo.

-De todas maneras creo que hay que bañarlo. –Sugirió la madre de los pelirrojos girándose a su marido. –Ve por la ropa de Bill, creo que le quedará bien. Trae lo que encuentres, no podemos dejarlo en harapos.

Las siguientes dos horas, pase tendida en el sofá después de haberlo desinfectado apropiadamente. Los Weasley se habían ido y ahora solo estaba Molly, enclaustrada junto con mi madre en el amplio baño del piso de abajo junto con la bestia furiosa a la que intentaban bañar. Arthur Weasley había dejado la ropa en una maleta roída por el tiempo y Luna curioseaba en ella como si estuviera llena de esos animalitos amigos suyos que decía aparecían en las madrugadas. Yo ya había limpiado la vajilla entera que había roto y preparado la cena, todo… y ellas no habían salido aún.

-¡No, no, no! Muchacho del demonio, no te tomes el agua es para bañarte. –Gritó nuestra vecina en medio de gruñidos. Ay señora, ¿y usted cree que él sepa que carajos es eso si no se ha bañado en siglos? –Ahora, quítate los pantalones.

Me incliné ligeramente, mirando la puerta inmutable de color azul oscuro que daba al cuarto de baño que por la integridad salubre de mi propia vida, nunca volvería a usar. ¿Iban a quitarle los pantalones? Estas señoras.

-¿A quién le gruñes? –Preguntó mamá después de un chapoteadero de agua que seguramente inundó el baño. Un par de ondas de agua salieron bajo la puerta y miré el techo, frustrada. Yo no lo quería en mi casa, ¿qué demonios era eso? ¿Ahora éramos una beneficencia? –Debes saber lo que es avergonzarse por como sujetas el pantalón, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde vienes pequeño?

-No está avergonzado, Jean. –Dijo riendo la señora Weasley. –Ha caído dormido. Pobrecito, debe estar cansado.

¿Dónde dormiría? ¿Iría a la escuela? ¡Pero por supuesto que no, nadie iba a enseñarle! ¿Trabajaría o iba a vivir del sueldo de mi madre toda su vida? ¿Qué iba a hacer en casa? ¿De dónde había salido?... La puerta del baño se abrió y mi madre salió con un cesto lleno de ropa y paños chorreando agua, la señora Weasley apareció con el agua hasta las rodillas y se acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas, sonriéndome satisfecha.

-¿Ahora huele bien? –Preguntó mi hermanita. Nuestra vecina le sonrió asintiendo mientras le arrebataba una mudada a Luna y entraba nuevamente. La rubia se giró y la señaló con la boca abierta. –Va a vestirlo.

-Tiene como mil hijos, ha tenido que vestir suficientes. –Bufé restándole importancia con la mano.

-Ahora, voy a ayudar a vestirte, pero después deberás hacerlo solo, ¿está bien? Presta atención.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos y la puerta volvió a abrirse. La señora Weasley suspiró satisfecha y fue a la cocina seguramente por un vaso de agua, Luna se sentó junto a mí temiendo al ser aún dentro del baño y mi corazón se aceleró cuando una mano tomó el marco de la puerta y asomó la mitad de su rostro… su sweater verde había sido sustituida por una camisa de cuadros azules y blancos, sus pantalones roídos por unos vaqueros oscuros y sus pies descalzos estaban incluso más limpios que los míos. Sus uñas impecables y la costra de su cuello esfumada para siempre. Habían cortado su cabello y el flequillo sobre sus cejas oscuras apenas dejaba ver sus ojos esmeraldas como dos enormes faros inquietos. Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche, de un color azabache que nunca en mi vida había visto jamás… me removí inquieta y él centro su vista en nosotros. Los gruñidos volvieron, y se puso de cuatro patas, agachando su cabeza con una mirada de pocos amigos… ¿tanto me odiaba? B-bueno, yo también lo odiaba a él.

-Iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Luna.

Me levanté del sofá acomodando mi cabello y me dirigí a las escaleras, pero antes de colocar mi pie sobre el primer peldaño, lo miré con el rabillo del ojo y él exhaló fuertemente una bocanada de aire.

«_Interesante_»

Esa era la última palabra de aquella oración incompleta… Luna podría encontrarlo interesante. Para mí, él solo estaba de paso…

Que equivocada estaba.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

Sé que han esperado mucho y me disculpo como nunca, lo que pasa es que pedí el cargador de mi portátil la última vez que publiqué, ese día creo que andaba media perdida y bueno, ha de haber quedado en alguna mesita de la cafetería, en fin… aquí está el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado, creo que ha quedado con una extensión suficiente pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes… De nuevo, a quien esperaba actu el sábado, me disculpo y dedico este capi completito… Sin más que decir, se despide su fiel escritora

Hermy Dwritte


	5. Capítulo IV: No del todo

Capítulo IV: No del todo

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**La ironía es una tristeza que no puede llorar y por el contrario, sonríe". Jacinto Benavente**_

Supe que sería un completo desastre cuando las escuché gritarle porque saliera de la cocina y fuera a su habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron y me senté en la cama, agudizando la precisión de mi oído por ver qué decían. ¿Habitación? Ah, pero claro, si ya era oficial… el señor indocumentado se quedaría con nosotros hasta que a alguien se le hiciera lindo y quisiera quedárselo. Luna se escuchaba divertida y mamá ofuscada, hasta que se les ocurrió meterlo a punta de migajas de pan.

-No le tires tan grandes, se nos acabará el pan y apenas subimos las escaleras. –Se quejó la señora Granger un piso abajo del nuestro. Mi corazón palpitó rápido y le rogué a Dios porque sus sombras no se asomaran bajo la hendija de mi puerta de madera blanca. Podía dormir en casa, pero no en mi mismo piso… no junto a mi habitación. –Aquí es, lánzale el resto y cierra la puerta, iré por mantas. Por hoy, deberá dormir en el suelo.

Me abalancé a la ventana y la abrí de par en par, asomando mi cabeza al pequeño balconcito un piso más abajo. La silueta de una puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que la habitación se inundaba de una cálida luz dorada. Me incliné aún más y la voz de Luna inundó mis oídos como si estuviera parada junto a mí.

-Vas a quedarte aquí mientras estás con nosotros, ¿te parece bien? –El gruñido que recibió fue muy distinto a los que me daba a mí. Fue bajito, como una confirmación de un pequeño cachorro a su amo. Rodé los ojos. –Quizá mañana mamá te deje ir a la escuela conmigo, no quiero que te quedes con Hermione. Sé que se ha comportado mal, pero ella es así, no te le acerques mucho hasta que te quiera.

-¡Luna, estoy escuchando todo lo que dices! –Grité y una estampida corrió hasta la puerta de abajo, cubriendo por completo la luz reflejada sobre el balconcito de piedra. La melena recién cortada del muchacho se asomó y olfateó el aire hasta que dio con mi rostro, arrugando la piel cercana a su nariz, gruñendo para variar. – ¡¿Y tú qué me miras?!

-Te dije que cerraras la… ¿qué hacen ahí afuera? –De pronto mamá apareció junto al pelinegro y me miró cargada de mantas que cubrían parte de su rostro. –Bueno, y tú, ¿no se supone que estabas durmiendo?

Por supuesto Luna nunca se apareció para darme la cara y solo fulminé con la mirada al muchacho antes de cerrar la ventana con fuerza y lanzarme a mi cama muerta de la cólera. Hablaron un poco más bajo mientras supuse que tendían las mantas y mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar con tanta determinación que me incorporé para apagar la lamparita en la mesita de noche y finalmente dormir tranquila. Me acurruqué a la almohada y cubrí mi oído con las sábanas… escuché una puerta cerrarse a lo lejos y me dormí.

-¡…UUUU! –Sentí la punta de mi nariz ponerse fría y me acerqué incluso más a la almohada. ¿Porqué el viento sonaba tan fuerte esa noche?... recuerdo haber cerrado la ventana hace poco. – ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Abrí los ojos con tanta fuerza, que un rayo de luz celeste cruzó mis retinas, haciéndome cerrarlos de nuevo. Cuando los abrí el silencio reinaba en los alrededores y presté atención un solo segundo más, hasta que el aullido proveniente de la habitación debajo de la mía me dio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. ¡¿Estaba aullando?! Mi chillido tuvo que haberlo callado, o tal vez que la almohada que lancé en ataque de esos que me daban mientras estaba molesta, golpeó la bandeja de la tetera y todo cayó al suelo haciendo un gran escándalo. Maldije dos veces y a la tercera…

-¡AUUUUUUUUUUUU!

-¡MAMÁ! –Mis pulmones se expandieron y mi voz retumbó hasta que ella abrió su puerta gritándome que siguiera durmiendo, avanzando hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación del chico en medio de regaños.

-¡¿Qué haces en la ventana?! No, no, no… la noche es para dormir. ¡Deja de pegar alaridos!

Luchó con él un buen rato hasta que apagó de nuevo la luz y se fue a su habitación, encerrándose. Cerré los ojos de nuevo… y ahí fue él, a pelearse con la puerta como si tuviera comezón. Quise llorar pero me contuve y busqué bajo mi almohada los audífonos de mi reproductor y me los puse.

Este idiota no me iba a hacer pasar una mala noche… no, no de nuevo.

Amaneció con demasiado calor. Pataleé aún medio dormida y las cobijas cayeron al suelo, dándome ese pequeño placer del frío apoderándose del colchón. Me mantuve un rato más así, hasta que mi estómago gruñó por comida y me incorporé dando tumbos, bajando los dos pisos que me separaban de la cocina. Era temporada de fresas… podría hacer una ensalada de frutas, o bien un delicioso pollo asado, pescado empanizado… o simplemente cereal. Aunque creo que eran casi las tres de la tarde.

Llegué al piso de abajo y no hubo rastros de otra forma viviente en casa. Sentí mis músculos relajarse y pasé entre saltitos por las cajas que adornaban la estancia. En la cocina, todas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, y una deliciosa brisa fresca entraba cada cierto tiempo, moviendo mis rizos y las cortinas en su andar. Quizá mamá había inscrito al cavernícola junto con Luna para intentar comunicarse con él, anoche había sido toda una pesadilla y necesitaba toda la disciplina posible. Encendí la cocina, saqué las cosas de la refrigeradora y caminé a la despensa en busca de la mezcla para los panqueques.

El teléfono sonó y fui a contestar, desviando mis pies descalzos.

-_¿Hermione?_

-Amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar. –Reí y la escuché hacerlo también.

-_De nada, cariño._ –Dijo. – _¿El chico ya despertó?_

Tardé en contestarle. Primero porque el monstruo de la impaciencia me invadió y segundo porque mis esperanzas se habían ido a la mierda. De hecho, pensé que estaba en un salón de la escuela, jugando a ser un mal alumno. Me aclaré la garganta antes de responder, dirigiéndome a su habitación y abriendo la puerta.

_Vacío._

-¿Estás segura que se quedo en casa?

-_Bueno, Luna quería llevarlo con ella pero no creo que esté capacitado para vivir en sociedad._ –Rodé los ojos y entré al cuarto. Un desagradable olor a ropa sucia inundó mi nariz, pero él no estaba ahí. –_Habrá salido a jugar._

-¿No le diste desayuno?

-_¿No se lo diste tú?_

-No, vengo despertando.

-_¡Hermione, son las dos de la tarde, el pobre está despierto desde que me vine a la clínica!_

-¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saberlo?! No me…

Un fuerte golpe desde la cocina me hizo dar un salto y retrocedí. Mamá empezó a regañarme hasta que la línea se cortó y el pitido del teléfono fue lo único que escuché. Otro golpe y muchos granitos recorriendo el piso de madera oscura. Asomé mi rostro por la puerta y bajé las escaleras intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible… llegué al primer piso y lo vi ahí, trepando a la mesa del comedor con algo en la boca que aún se movía. Avancé un paso más y la madera crujió bajo mis pies.

Entonces él me miró y bajó de la mesa, aproximándose erguido, como si fuese ya un hombre civilizado. Mi corazón empezó a bombear sangre muy rápido, y el teléfono resbaló de mis manos, cayendo al piso con un golpe doble que ninguno de los dos deparó a mirar. Sus ojos se centraban en mí y mis manos, tensas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, se levantaron, impidiéndole que se acercara, pero fue… imposible. A dos metros de mí, el pescadito de colores tomó forma en su boca, preso por sus dientes blancos y no se movió hasta que él llegó y sin quitarme la mirada se puso de rodillas, dejando al pescado aleteando frente a mí. Lo miré expectante y gruñó.

-¿Qué quieres? –Pregunté bajito, en el caso de que la próxima presa fuese yo. Él me miró sin inmutarse y miró de nuevo al pescado tan rápido que creo haberme mareado. – No soy tu sirvienta, no voy a cocinarte eso. –Sí claro, él estaba acostumbrado a pescados fritos y con un toque de pimienta. Me senté frente a él y tomé al animalito entre mis manos. Entonces él se puso impaciente. – Oh, ¿e-es para mí? –Ladeó la cabeza y se sentó, mirándome. –Bueno, no como pescado crudo. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Sus orbes esmeraldas se dirigieron a la ventana abierta y la fuente fue el único lugar que vi. – ¡¿Lo sacaste de la fuente?! ¡Eso no se hace, esos peces son mascotas, no para comerse!

Me puse de pie y corrí afuera con el pez en mis manos y el chico gruñendo furioso detrás de mí. Lo coloqué en el agua y lo moví de adelante a atrás con movimientos cortos, esperando a que pudiese vivir. Él se asomó por el otro lado de la fuente y apenas pude ver sus ojos y la mitad de su nariz sobre la piedra mojada. Su ceño estaba arrugado y se contrajo más cuando lo vi meter una de sus manos en el agua.

-¡Aleja tu mano de ahí! –La sacó de inmediato y sus sonidos guturales se hicieron presentes de nuevo. – ¡No debes comértelos, grandísimo bruto! Debes cuidarlos… aquí ellos no pueden defenderse, están encerrados, ¿lo ves? –Palmeé la piedra con mi mano libre y él bajó su mirada, observando la construcción. –Son de la casa, casi qué familia… considéralos tus anfitriones, así que no te los comas. ¡¿Entendiste?! –Señalé los peces, mi boca y luego un movimiento negativo con las manos bajo su mirada ateta que pasaba de los peces a mí. El pececito empezó a responder y lo dejé nadar a las profundidades del agua. Me puse de pie mirándolo concentrado en los movimientos bajo su nariz y luego entré a la casa para preparar la comida… bueno, nuestro desayuno porque no pensaba tardar tanto en darle de comer.

Vertí el jarabe sobre los panqueques cuando todo estuvo horneado y salí para llamarlo, sin embargo él continuaba ahí después de casi media hora, solo que estaba de cuclillas sobre el borde de la fuente, mirando a cada pez que pasara frente a él. ¿De verdad me había entendido, o solo estaba escogiendo el próximo para la cena? Me senté en las graditas del pórtico y lo miré…

Era alto, mucho más que papá lo era… de pie y erguido, estaba segura que me sacaba poco más de una cabeza e incluso de cuclillas como solía estarlo, era alto. Sus manos siempre estaban frente a él, como un par de patas extra con un ligero y destacado movimiento inmediato, si lo intentara, quizá podría atrapar una mosca en pleno vuelo. Sus ojos bien abiertos miraban todo lo que antes seguramente no le tomaba importancia… si era él el Pie Grande de las noches pasadas, muy seguramente los peces eran su alimento y debía de estar debatiéndose en su mente de chorlito porqué la persona que más odiaba le había ordenado no comerlos si lo hizo por años… seguramente me odiaría más por prohibírselo.

Bueno, solo si eso era posible…

-¡Hey! –Su cabeza se giró velozmente hacia mí y levanté una mano. – ¿Qué no tenías hambre? –Ladeó la cabeza y sonreí. No seas tonta, él no te entiende. –Comida. –Me llevé las manos a la boca y fingí engullir un gran bocado. Ladeó la cabeza de nuevo hacia el otro lado y me puse de pie, yendo por un panqueque y mostrándoselo en la puerta. Llegó más rápido de lo que creí y lo arrebató de mis manos. – ¿Ves? Comida. –Señalé el comedor y corrió tan rápido que solo me di cuenta cuando la mesa se calló junto con los platos y la docena de panqueques que había hecho. Apareció con el mantel cubriendo su cuerpo y giró muchas veces hasta que su cabeza salió por una esquina.

Mi pecho empezó a llenarse de un líquido venenoso que raspaba mi garganta por gritarle que se largara de casa y nos dejara vivir en paz. Tosí mucho, intentando retener un nuevo ataque respiratorio y me acerqué a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua. "… _veinte, veintiuno, veintidós_…" Otro plato se quebró y resonó en mi mente como una punzada larga y filosa.

-¿Hermione? –Abrí los ojos y me asomé al recibidor, encontrándome a un rubio platinado que se quitaba sus gafas de sol. Genial, la cereza del pastel. – ¿Qué pasó aquí? –No respondí y dejé que avanzara hasta el comedor, bajo la atenta mirada del mugriento desastroso que había dejado de comer por un microsegundo. – ¿Porqué todavía lo tienen aquí? ¿Qué no lo dejaron en el orfanato?

-No aceptaban chicos… tan grandes. –Intenté parecer calmada y él desvió la mirada hacia la mesa patas arriba. "_…cuarenta y nueve, cincuenta_." – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus ojos libidinosos se llenaron de curiosidad y se acercó despacito, pasando sus manos por las paredes y el mueble de la cocina. Sujeté con fuerza el vaso de agua en mis manos y desvié la mirada al pelinegro, concentrado en comerse hasta las flores del jarrón que había roto. Miré de nuevo al rubio y éste me sonrió.

-Hace poco te invité a una fiesta, ¿qué pasó? ¿No pudiste venir?

-No quería ir. –Aclaré y él levantó las cejas. El reloj dio las cuatro de la tarde y el pelinegro dio un salto, terminando con los pocos platos sobrevivientes. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, venía a ayudarlos con la mudanza. –Se alejó e intentó levantar una de las cajas que estaban pegadas a la pared. Una, dos y hasta cinco veces intentó hacerlo, pero a la sexta, cuando apenas la levantó un poquito, la dejó caer con fuerza, furioso. – ¡¿Por qué demonios cargaron tanto las cajas?! ¡Aquí solo viven dos mujeres y medio, no deberían estar tan llenas!

Se puso de pie y acomodó su flequillo rubio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Repetí y él sin más remedio, soltó una carcajada. No soy tonta, y él lo sabe.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la lanzó a la mesa, cayéndole en el trasero al pelinegro, que estaba consumido bajo el mantel en busca de los restos de comida. Sacó su cabeza con un par en la boca y lo miró caminar hacia mí. Hice lo mismo y de pronto estuvo muy cerca.

-Bueno… me descubriste. –Dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Mañana salgo de viaje, me voy a Hong Kong por un tiempo a cerrar un contrato. Voy a estar muy ocupado… –sus manos cubrieron por completo mi cintura y mis brazos descendieron hasta los suyos, empujándolos para que me soltara. –… y voy a estar solito. Lejos de ti.

-Suéltame. –Dije lo más claro posible. Él rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando en una despedida agradable, solo tú y yo. –Su nariz chocó contra la piel de mi cuello y me aparté con brusquedad dentro de los parámetros que la prisión de sus manos me permitía. –No seas tan arisca, sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo. Estamos comprometidos.

-No voy a casarme contigo, idiota. –Y la presión en mi cintura me hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Oh, me agradan esos sonidos. –Se apartó ligeramente y me miró de lleno en la cara. Mantuve una mirada furiosa y descendió sus ojos grises a mis labios. Sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente…

Patearle las bolas era una opción que cruzó mi cabeza en el momento en que empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, pero se extinguió del todo cuando los abrió como platos y su mueca de dolor se intensificó como si estuviese poniendo las nalgas en el disco caliente de la cocina. Sus manos me liberaron y fue entonces cuando vi una quinta mano, no era suya ni tampoco mía, sino de un pelinegro aún con un par de panqueques en la boca. Parpadeé perpleja y estuve segura de escuchar los huesos de Draco Malfoy hacerse pedacitos bajo el agarre que ejercía el chico sobre su brazo derecho.

-¿Q-Qué haces imbécil?

Escupió los panqueques y lo soltó, empujándolo hasta la estancia con un sonido muy diferente de los que escuché jamás salir de su boca. Era peligroso… no eran los apacibles soniditos que le correspondían a Luna ni lo de "te detesto" que me dedicaba cada vez que me tenía cerquita. Eran fuertes, roncos y bastante graves, tanto que me quedé helada de solo pensar que fuesen para mí. Lo escuchaba bufar con ansiedad y mover sus pisadas con fuerza, haciendo retumbar la madera.

-¿Quién te crees, maldito animal? –Un nuevo gruñido similar a un rugido y Malfoy estaba fuera de casa, corriendo por entrar a su automóvil.

Me di cuenta que hiperventilaba cuando él se giró hacia mí y su rostro se relajó por completo, yendo a zambullirse nuevamente bajo el desastre del comedor. Mi mano temblorosa dejó el vaso en el lavabo y lo miré moverse bajo la tela blanca.

_Me había salvado._

Mis ojos se empañaron ligeramente y los limpié con una sonrisa furtiva en los labios, exhalando la bocanada de aire que retuve en mis pulmones después de haber contado cincuenta. Me puse de cuclillas junto a la mesa y miré el sitio que él ocupaba por un momento, antes de tomar la tela y asomarme a su escondite momentáneo, encontrándolo tan cerca que mi nariz chocó con la suya, pero él… no se apartó.

Yo sí.

-Ehmm… –él inclinó la cabeza como antes y le sonreí. –gracias. –Carraspeó separando ligeramente sus labios y miré bajo nuestros pies. –Ya no quedan más. –Él me imitó y empezó a olfatear el aire. –Puedo prepararte más… si quieres.

Movió sus piernas apoyadas en la madera, separándolas del suelo y permitiéndole avanzar y quedar cerca, muy cerca de mí. Pude contemplar sus ojos intentar ajustarse con éxito a la claridad fuera del mantel y pestañeó unas cuatro veces antes de pasarme de largo y sentarse en el sofá de la sala que ocupó la primera vez que lo vi.

Me puse de pie y encendí nuevamente la cocina, yendo a la alacena por la mezcla. Y ahí, apoyando mi frente en los estantes para acompasar mi respiración, tardé solo un momento en comprender que por esta vez, y sin tentar mucho al futuro… que había alguien más detestable para él que yo.

Irónicamente, quizá yo no le caía mal… o al menos… no del todo.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

¿Les ha gustado? Pues a partir de aquí todo va a cambiar mucho... espero que se les haga tan tierno como a mí, al verdad viendo la película lloré pero no les diré si de tristeza o felicidad. Tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes solitos ^^ Por ahora, espero sus comentarios, se despide su fiel escritora con muchos abrazotes

Hermy Dwritte


	6. Capítulo V: El libro de Houdini

Capítulo V: El libro de Houdini

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Los niños adivinan qué personas los aman; es un don natural que con el tiempo se pierde". Charles Paul de Kock**_

Aunque había destrozado el desayuno y a pesar de hacer todo lo posible para que mamá no se enterara, había terminado partiendo la mesa por la mitad cuando en la noche, intentando alcanzar su cena, se había lanzado como si fuese un clavadista olímpico sobre la madera.

Ahora, el señor Weasley nos había regalado una mesita de té que era similar a esas de oriente donde te sientas a tomar el té con la posición de indio, y bueno… esa fue nuestra mesa principal por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, yo no comía ahí.

No era por ser una pesada de primera, simplemente verlo comer me revolvía las entrañas. No usaba cubiertos, mucho menos servilleta y todo lo que entraba por su boca no volvía a verse a menos que algún pedacito de pollo inquieto se escapara, haciéndolo dar mordiscos al aire tan rápido como un cachorro ansioso de alimento. Por eso, yo comía en mi cuarto, leyendo algún libro o mirando la tele, a veces, solía comer en el cojín extendido bajo mi ventana, mirando el bosque moverse y susurrar a sus habitantes.

Ese día, mamá y Luna habían ido a cazar ranas para el experimento de ciencias de la rubia, y el cavernícola había ido con ellas, por lo que fue un día agradablemente solitario, hasta que la pequeña traidora entrara pidiéndome leerle un cuento.

Y entonces ahí estaba yo, sentada en el taburete frente a la ventana, leyéndole el primer libro que escribí para ella. Mis ojos se separaron de la caligrafía negra de las páginas y me encontré con una niña rubia, que permanecía acostada con sus ojitos cerrados sobre mi cama. Mi rostro se desfiguró en una sonrisa y me atreví a acercarme y acariciar su frente, delineando el flequillo sobre ésta con la yema de mis dedos.

-Así, vivieron juntos para siempre… en la lejana tierra de Vi. –Cerré el libro y le sonreí. –Descansa. –Le dije suavemente levantándome de la silla y cubriéndola con las mantas. Coloqué el libro en la estantería y salí de la habitación.

-¿Ya se durmió? –Preguntó mamá de pronto, asomándose por el hueco de la escalerilla que daba al ático. Asentí mirándola sorprendida y ella desapareció para lanzar abajo una enorme caja que se desparramó por todos lados, vomitando todo tipo de libros y revistas. –Debe de haber estado cansada, esas ranas saltan mucho. Por cierto, deberíamos de ponerles algo de fruta, de aquí al lunes van a morirse sin comida.

-Ellas no comen fruta, sino algo como insectos y larvas. –Le dije mirando los libros. – ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Esta es oficialmente, la última caja que hay en la casa. Nos hemos mudado finalmente, hermosa castaña.

-Y, ¿por qué la lanzas abajo? Creí que todas las cosas de papá estarían ahí y eso claramente es de él, ¿no? ¿Qué no es mejor dejarla en el ático? –Con el pie removí unos cuantos libros de geografía que se deslizaron entre ellos incluso bajo el sofá y entre los floreros.

-Bueno sí, pero son libros viejos. –Dijo bajando los escalones y tirando de la cadenita para que la escalera se recogiera hacia el techo. –En la escuela hay una campaña de donación. Pensaba dárselos el lunes. Si quieres míralos y si alguno te interesa puedes dejártelo, yo me iré a dormir, atrapar esos animales me dejó con un espantoso dolor de espalda. –Asentí y ella me sonrió. – ¿Lo has visto?

-No desde que llegaron. Ha de haberse escapado de nuevo, jugando a ser Houdini. –Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella se asomó por la ventana y tras ver que no había nada, pasó a mi lado y besó mi frente.

-Buenas noches, tesoro.

-Descansa, mamá. –Me despedí de vuelta y removí otra pila de libros, sentándome frente a ellos y tratando de acomodarlos para meterlos de nuevo a la caja y llevarlos abajo.

Suspiré.

Para ellas había sido una semana simple, como cualquier otra. A mamá la alababan en la pequeña clínica del pueblo y Luna ya tenía un grupito de seguidores –contando al chico pelirrojo de los Weasley– que la seguían de aquí para allá con historias de fantasía y redes para animales. Yo por otro lado, había estado más cansada que nunca porque, ¡oh sí! La familia Granger –y el individuo salvaje de las cavernas– se habían instalado en la villa.

Al principio fue desesperanzador, primero porque la casa es demasiado grande y hubo habitaciones que incluso no sacudí, como aquella del piano de cola al final del pasillo del tercer piso; y segundo, las cajas de Luna eran demasiadas. Inevitablemente tuve que decorar su habitación unas tres veces, hasta que quedó como ella quería y por eso me llevé dos días enteros hasta que por supuesto, logré un acabado perfecto.

Mamá se ocupó ella sola de su habitación y yo disfruté decorando la sala y el comedor con la mascarilla puesta, como siempre. Los cuadros de papá se veían hermosos en las paredes, junto a las ventanas y sobre la chimenea,.. Era, tenerlo ahí, por toda la casa, junto a nosotros.

A todo esto, y con forme pasaba los días, él se daba por desaparecido, yendo y viniendo, corriendo de un lado a otro con cosas en sus manos. Escondía comida detrás de los muebles, junto con los tarros de mantequilla de maní llenos de hormigas. Esa mañana le había quitado el cuarto emparedado de tocino cuando lo descubrí robándoselo a Luna de la bolsita del almuerzo que tanto me esmeraba en preparar por las mañanas, aunque fuese una traidora cruel y me reprendiese por eso al llegar a casa luego de la búsqueda de su saltarín proyecto de ciencias.

Cuando cerré la tapa de la caja, después de revisarlos y no encontrar ninguno que me interesara, bajé las escaleras y dejé la caja junto al pequeño armario del vestíbulo, girándome y encontrando al chico que vivía con nosotros justo a unos pasos lejos de mí, cargando una bolsa sobre sus hombros de un material similar a un saco de papas. Me miró por unos segundos sorprendido y corrió astutamente escaleras arriba, saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

-¡Hey! –Salí disparada detrás de él y al llegar al segundo piso entró en el baño de Luna, encerrándose. – ¡Hey! –Llamé y escuché su gruñido ardiendo en su garganta. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y la giré. – ¿Sabes cómo ponerle seguro a una puerta? Ábreme.

Gruñó de vuelta y rodeé el pequeño cubículo, entrando en la habitación de Luna y abriendo la otra puerta del baño, haciendo que saltara sobre la bañera y se enredara con la cortina, cayendo de espaldas. Reí lo suficiente para recibir otro gruñido peligroso, por lo que decidí callarme y abrir la bolsa que llevaba, vaciando su contenido en el suelo. Había un cucharón de madera, tres prensas de ropa, una botella de mayonesa, dos pedazos de mortadela, un paquete mal envuelto en tela negra y mi sostenedor turquesa. Le dediqué una mirada ilusa y reí… mucho, incluso sobre sus casi rugidos guturales.

-¿Esto es por lo que desapareces todo el tiempo, Houdini? –Pregunté levantando el cucharón y guardando mi prensa interior entre mi mano izquierda. – ¿Dónde es que los llevas? –Me acerqué apuntándolo como a un contrincante de esgrima. Entonces, él tomó mi mano y, jalando con fuerza mi pecho golpeó el suyo y mis ojos se cerraron. – ¡AUCH!

Nunca mi corazón había reaccionado tan pronto, bombeando sangre tan rápidamente a mi cabeza que la sentía a punto de explotar. Mis puños se cerraron en torno a su camisa, evitando que cayera de lleno sobre su cuerpo. Mis brazos temblaban con insistencia y su respiración cerquita de mi cuello, erizó toda mi piel. Abrí uno de mis ojos y luego el otro, incorporándome sobre él para mirarlo de frente, con la nariz arrugada.

-¡¿Acaso te estás riendo?! –Pregunté mirando su primera sonrisa ladeada, como si de un casanova se tratase. La hilera de sus dientes me saludó al verlo ensanchar su sonrisa y mis pómulos alzaron fuego. – ¡OYE! –Le di un fuerte golpe con el cucharón sobre la cabeza y aún así su sonrisa no se extinguió. Entonces sonreí también, mirando a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. – ¿De verdad no sabes hablar, o nos estás tomando el pelo a todos? –Pregunté inocentemente, enfocando mejor sus ojos. Nos quedamos así por un momento, uno pequeñito en el cual traté de analizarlo. Ya no olía a basurero municipal, mamá conseguí meterlo al baño todas las noches y aunque jugara con el agua de su bañera, se aseaba correctamente según la escuché felicitarlo. Ahora, hasta podría decir que su olor era uno peculiar, agradable. Pestañó un par de veces y ladeó su cabeza, ahora completamente serio, confirmándome que él no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. – ¿De dónde saliste, pequeño escapista?

-¿Hermy? –Se incorporó tan rápido que me dejó viendo estrellas grandes y chiquititas, incluso una fugaz que cruzó desde el borde de la bañera en donde me había dado el golpe, hasta su trasero, clavándosele en una nalga. – ¿Estás en el baño?

-Hmmm… sí, sí. Dame un segundo.

-No vuelvas a dejarme dormida en tu habitación, es muy oscura. –La escuché acostarse en su cama y me levanté de la bañera, resbalando hasta que el me sostuvo del brazo, haciéndome balancearme y caer sentada en el suelo. De nuevo su sonrisa ladeada y no hice más que levantarme para empujarlo y que se quitara de encima. Recogí la bolsa y puse todo dentro. –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Luna. –Me acerqué al retrete y bajé la cadena, haciéndonos salir sin ningún percance hasta la puerta que el idiota este había cerrado. Empujé su espalda hasta el primer piso y fui a poner todo a su lugar, con él pisándome los talones. –Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? Uno muy grande. ¿Para qué quieres todo esto? ¿Te vas de casa? ¡PUES GENIAL! –Puse las prensas de ropa en la canasta y me giré, mirando el último artículo, envuelto en sus manos sobre su amplio pecho. –Dámelo. –Ordené y él giró descaradamente, yendo a sentarse en el sofá y mirando el asiento junto a él.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me senté a su lado, llevando aún mi sostenedor en mis manos. Sus dos orbes esmeraldas brillaban bajo la poca luz que había y por un segundo me pareció bonito, como una mezcla extraña entre un caballero y el dragón de un cuento antiguo. Aparté la mirada cuando se fijó en mí, pasándome el paquete con poca precisión, digan de un cavernícola. Repartió una serie de ronquiditos graves y se removió incómodo, esperado seguramente que desenvolviera el paquete. Así lo hice.

-¿Qué…? –Justo cuando solté la prenda, ésta me fue arrebatada de las manos, yéndose con él hacia su habitación, acompañados del sonido del candado de la puerta. Seguí su sombra con la mirada bajo la hendija de la puerta hasta que la luz se apagó y todo quedó en las tinieblas. –Idiota. De todas formas no iba a volver a ponérmelo… como si supiera dónde lo has puesto. –Le dije recibiendo otro gruñido oculto. Bajé la mirada y desenvolví el paquetito. Era un libro, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. La portada estaba gastada y las pocas letras que leí me hicieron adentrarme entre sus páginas y leer los datos de editorial. –Supongo que es un trueque, ¿no? "Quédate con este y procura no volver a darme con un cucharón". –le hablé con una sonrisa en los labios. –Me gustaría saber cómo hablas, ¿sabes? O al menos, saber si puedes… todo sería más fácil, incluso para… –mi ceño se contrajo y miré el libro de nuevo, leyendo la línea que acababa de leer. Encendí la lámpara junto al sofá y me acerqué a la misma, poniéndome a la luz. – «Guía de entrenamiento para perros».

Le dediqué una mirada a las escaleras y mi cara se desfiguró en una mueca llena de dudas. ¿Qué hacía un cavernícola con un tutorial de entrenamiento para…? El foquito en mi cabeza alumbró incluso más que la lámpara junto a mí. ¡Eso era! ¡Esa era la repuesta, él mismo me la había dado… con esto, él saldría de la época de las cavernas y taparrabos. Y yo iba a ayudarlo.

Escuché uno de sus habituales aullidos y me acomodé en el sofá, leyendo los honoríficos y un poco de sus autores manchados por el tiempo. La fría brisa de la noche me hizo cosquillas en la espalda pero no me levanté por una frazada… esto simplemente era la respuesta a mis súplicas. Crookshanks trepó a mi regazo y se hizo un ovillo, al mismo tiempo que le daba vuelta a la página y leía el capítulo uno.

-Lección uno. –Recosté mi espalda sobre los cojines y sonreí satisfecha, extasiada en felicidad. –Capte su atención con inteligencia. Use juguetes de plástico, una bola o juguetes hechos con cuerdas siempre y cuando sean llamativos. No agobie a su mascota con que se haga el muerto o ruede por el piso, bastará con que acate su llamado a la primera vez por ahora. –Un dibujito de un perro San Bernardo me conmovió y husmeé en la puerta de su habitación. Sus aullidos se habían callado, el debería de estar durmiendo ahora. –Es idéntico a él. Aunque podríamos usar comida contigo, maestro escapista.

"Sea firme…", "…no deje que le gane dándose la vuelta…", "…ofrézcale recompensas…" Abrí mis ojos cansados y parpadeé muchas veces, enfocando las letras que poco a poco dejaban de ser palabras coherentes, transformando ahora el inicio del capítulo siete en un manchón negro en forma de perro, y luego, empezó a moverse, corriendo entre las páginas… llegó a una y sacó de entre un arbusto que decía «aprendizaje» un barril pequeñito de cerveza, sentándose cómodamente a beberlo mientras que con su pata me llamaba para que lo acompañara. Me acerqué para beber un poco de él y giró su hocico, eructando frente a mí.

Abrí mis ojos y el aliento del pelinegro me dio de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que arrugara mi nariz y de un manotazo lo hice desbalancearse, cayendo sobre su trasero en medio de la sala. ¿Había amanecido ya? ¿Qué acaso pasé toda la noche leyendo?

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo, muchacho? Vas a partirte la cadera. –La voz de mamá me sacó del poco sueño que quedaba y enfoqué al chico levantarse e irse sobándose las nalgas hasta la cocina, mirándome una vez se acomodó sobre los cojines que compramos para sentarnos a la mesa. – ¿Qué no ves que estaba dormida? No busques más pretextos para que te deteste. –El chico le gruñó a mamá para que se callara y tomó un bolillo de pan del canasto sobre la mesa. Olfateó el aire y tomó el canasto entero, escapándose por la puerta trasera a espaldas de la inocente señora Granger. – ¡Y tú! ¿Por qué no eres más cariñosa con Harry?

-¿Harry? –Pregunté desorientada. ¿Habíamos adoptado a alguien más?

-Sí, Harry. Decidí ponerle así. –Dijo sonriente, dejando de cocinar. –Bueno de hecho, tú misma se lo has puesto. Anoche me quedé pensando sobre lo que dijiste, del maestro del escape, ese tal Halmoni.

-Houdini.

-Ese, y bueno su primer nombre era Harry, ¿verdad? Todo mundo lo sabe. –Dijo cerrándome un ojo. –Bueno, está en Google. –Y puse los ojos en blanco. –En fin, se llamará Harry, no me gusta que le andes inventando apodos. ¿Sabes que es el bullying?

Solté una carcajada y empecé a subir las escaleras, llevando conmigo el libro. –Sí mamá, y empezaré a hacerte bullying a ti también. Pero ahora voy a bañarme, Halmoni.

La escuché reír también cuando salí del baño, casi una media hora después. Me gustaba quedarme bajo el agua un tiempo antes de echarle jabón o burbujas, en la antigua casa hacer eso significaba tener ataques por semanas, pero mis pulmones estaban un poco más fuertes y mi ánimo subía cuando el marcador del cronómetro marcaba segundos de diferencia contra mi propia competencia interna anterior. Bajé las escaleras peleando con un short y un sweater larga de color amarillo. Leí que debía de tener vestimenta colorida para que llamase la atención, así que si no me veía a un kilómetro de distancia, bueno, el sweater amarillo pollito chillante iba a terminar en la basura. Dejé mi cabello suelto y lo busqué con la mirada al llegar a la cocina, encontrándolo obviamente en un lugar predecible.

El sofá se había convertido en su lugar favorito y aunque adoraba encerrarse en su habitación a hibernar como un oso por las mañanas, apenas escuchaba los platos rozarse en la cocina salía disparado a ver qué podía robarse. Esta vez como muchas otras, rodó por el piso al sentir el aroma del asado de mamá y sonreí cuando entró en el comedor rascándose la nuca hasta que se sentó en el suelo, expectante.

¿Le había llegado el olor, o mi amarillo pollito chillón lo había dejado ciego? Sonreí y tomé un cuchillo, picando un poco de lechuga para hacer la ensalada. La verdad, ni sé porqué mamá se preocupa en picar las cosas, la bestia esta se tragaría una vaca entera si se la pusieran de frente.

El sonido de su olfateo me molestó hasta las entrañas y le dirigí una mirada asesina para decirle que se largara, que aún no estaba lista la cena, que aún podía ir a jugar con Luna en el jardín, pero... sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sorprendí con un gritito cuando la hoja del cuchillo cortó uno de mis dedos. Mamá lanzó una mirada despreocupada y le sonreí de vuelta, yendo a lavar mis manos y buscar una bandita en el botiquín del baño en medio de una plática interna bastante acalorada. ¿Por qué demonios sus ojos tenían que ser tan bonitos? Bueno, sí, lo odiaba por eso, pero sus ojos simplemente no debían ser normales… cosa de Pie Grandes, seguro. Cuando salí del baño lancé una mirada afuera y ahí estaban los dos, mi hermana obligándolo a empujarla en el columpio de madera que el señor Weasley había hecho días atrás.

¿Desistió de la comida?

-¿Crees que él sea inteligente, o solo un muerto de hambre? –Pregunté llegando a la cocina. –Ahí está, empujando a Luna en el columpio como si fuese su sirviente.

-¿Y? ¿Estás molesta porque no eres tú? –Sus cejas se elevaron y rodé los ojos. Ella rió y seguí con la ensalada. –Pues la verdad no lo sé. Intentaré ir a la oficina de registro nuevamente, ya van a cumplirse tres semanas con nosotros y nadie nos informa nada.

-Sí. Deberías hacerlo pronto, Luna se está entusiasmando con la idea de tenerlo cerca.

-No seas tan dura, Hermione. –Replicó sirviendo los platos en la mesa. –Sé que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Tu padre hasta lo habría nombrado ya con nuestro apellido. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo? Yo creo que sí.

-¿Qué? No seas ridícula, mamá. Harry está bien, obviamente tiene nombre y apellido pero resulta que no habla, así que debe quedarse _Harry, solo Harry._ Si lo nombras empiezas a tenerle cariño, así que no lo hagas. –Le dije sirviendo en una bandeja mi plato de comida, el refresco y las medicinas con el rostro tenso. –Sílbale cuando lo ocupes y te aseguro vendrá como perrito.

-Ah, eres tan perfecta para el hijo de los Malfoy. Fría y cruda, si sigues así te congelarás por dentro. –Dijo pegándome con el cucharón de madera. Abrió la ventana de la cocina y gritó a todo pulmón. – ¡A comer!

Ni bien dijo eso, Luna quedó completamente abandonada en el jardín y la estampida azabache dio tumbos hasta lanzarse sobre su silla y devorar su comida. Mamá se sentó a dos lugares de distancia y mi hermana a su lado, las dos protegiendo desesperadamente su plato de comida. Lo miré a él y de pronto su rostro había desaparecido tras un montón de caldo y albóndigas que sostenía con una mano, pero por primera vez no me molestaron sus maneras arcaicas de tragarse la comida, y sonreí sinceramente sentada en el sofá.

Su apetito era un arma de doble filo y yo iba a usarlo, no por eso en mi bandeja había puesto seis bolitas de carne camufladas bajo la ensalada.

La lección uno, daba inicio.

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

안녕하세요 (Annyeonghaseyo) HOLA¡!

Mis saludos en coreano con abrazos de oso para todos lo que siguen aquí y soportaron la espera. He estado en depresión de escritora, para quienes saben de qué hablo ufff me comprenderán y para los que no, bueno pueden matarme ahora mismo. Mi inspiración simplemente decidió irse de viaje y no me salía ni un párrafo y como llevo dos fics ahora se me mezclaban las ideas y casi me partí la cabeza por las paredes, pero bueno… ayer abrí los ojos y dije :O Has regresado hermosa compañera y bueno esto fue lo que salió… espero que les haya gustado y que la próxima espera no dure tanto. Le dedico el cap a la linda anally30 que incluso me amenazó por conti, jajaja

Besos a todos y nos veremos pronto. Por cierto, cumplí 20 hace un mes así que aún espero sus regalos, sino, dejen comentarios del capítulo y serán los mejores regalos que reciba de ustedes, los quiero

Hermy Dwritte


	7. Capítulo VI: Espera

Capítulo VI: "Espera"

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

"_**Es difícil saber en qué momento exacto comienza el amor, menos difícil es saber que ha comenzado". Henry Longfellow Wadsworth**_

-Vas a hacer que se trague tu mano. –Atinó Luna prendida de mi cuello, halando el gorro de mi disfraz de pollito. Negué con la cabeza y me removí incómoda, intentando apartarla.

-Cállate… déjame intentarlo. –Separé sus manos de mi cuello y me senté en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al pelinegro inquieto frente a mí.

La verdad, yo también me creía eso de que al final del día iba a quedar sin mano, pero valía la pena intentarlo, de todas formas papá decía que si algo te muerde, debes empujar hacia adentro para que se atragante, y yo estaba dispuesta a lanzarme entera con tal de no perder mi preciada mano derecha.

-Creo que tiene ganas de hacer pis. –Informó la bonita pelirroja sentada junto a mí, tirando de una de mis mangas. Le sonreí negando con la cabeza y asintió, preparándose con las manitas juntas. –Vamos a educarte, Harry.

-Tú eres la que ocupa educación. –Soltó su hermano alborotándole el pelo. –La vez anterior, hizo que las cabras de papá se tragaran las hojas del cuaderno de Percy. Estuvo furioso toda la semana.

-¿Se comen las hojas? –Preguntó Luna curiosa.

-Sip… así –dijo la pequeña moviendo la boquita como un conejo con dientes demasiado grandes –, pero Percy dijo que no debían comérselas, o les saldrán letras en la lana y papá no podrá venderlas.

-¿Lo ven? Ella es tonta.

-¡No soy tonta, Ronald! ¡No lo soy! –Exclamó poniéndose de pie con los pequeños bracitos sobre su cintura. Su hermano increíblemente molesto le jaló una de sus colitas y salió corriendo junto a Luna, a aventurarse entre el lejano claro de la colina en la que estábamos. – ¿Hermy? –Me giré masajeando mis sienes y ella me guiñó un ojo, bufando igualita a su madre. –Iré a darle unas buenas patadas a mi hermano, ¿sí? Si logras quedarte con tu manito, ¿me la enseñas de regreso para la cena?

-Si pequeñita, ve. –Y la pelirroja se levantó despidiéndose de Harry con la mano, corriendo cuesta arriba con ropas demasiado grandes para su edad, como todo el resto de sus hermanos. Me giré frente al chico y estreché mis ojos, convencida de lograrlo esta vez.

Después del almuerzo, no hice más que robar cosas de la alacena... por él. Ya tenía seis albóndigas y robé caramelos, unos bollitos de pan salado y un par de frutas que pudiera lanzarle si con suerte llegaba a entender qué era lo que quería. Mamá se había ido a la casa de los Weasley para coser unos viejos pantalones para Harry y los hermanitos menores se nos unieron en la odisea, ayudándome a arrastrarlo hasta la colina. Ahora, él estaba acuclillado frente a mí, seguramente preguntándose si traía otro cucharón de madera con qué partirle el cráneo, o por qué demonios me veía como una enorme gallina chillona.

Sonreí y él se movió, mirando bajo el ras de sus cejas azabache, ligeramente cubiertas por un flequillo prominente.

Saqué de mi mochila de colores neón la bolsita con las albóndigas y él intentó abalanzarse sobre ellas, pero mi pie en su pecho se lo impidió, estampándose justo sobre su pecho. Sus ojos me fulminaron y me vi obligada a apartar el pie con sigilo, sin mostrarle debilidad como decía el manual.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué una bolita de carne.

-Ahora escucha con atención. –Le dije tomándola con la punta de mis dedos y enseñándosela, a unos diez centímetros de mi rostro. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado chocó contra nosotros y el aroma de la bolita con especies lo hizo agacharse lentamente, como si la estuviera acechando. Suspiré. –No vas a comértela hasta que lo hayas hecho bien, grandísimo bruto. Por ahora, quiero que te quedes quieto. Así que _espera_. –Gruñó enseñándome sus dientes y le rocié con el aspersor de agua. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y se empequeñecieron como si fuese un tiburón, listo para cazar. –Oye, ¡no me mires así! –Moví la albóndiga de un lado a otro y la siguió con la mirada, analizando la situación. –Muy bien, _espera_. _Espera_. –Movió su mano hacia la mía y la quité de pronto, sacándole la lengua. –Oh~oh.

La enorme figura de mi interlocutor se irguió frente a mí como un enorme oso y me sentí pequeñita, como la pelirroja enardecida que según ella iba a ir a patear traseros. Estrujé la bolita de carne entre las manos y no logré contar incluso ni a cinco cuando un peso gigantesco calló sobre mí. Pataleé, grité y traté de rodar, pero simplemente él era demasiado pesado y cerré los ojos con miedo. De todas las posibilidades, el manual mencionaba que los canes podrían rebelarse, solo a mí se me ocurrió ponerme a darle la comida con mi propia mano.

-¡Harry! –Le grité intentando alejar con mi mano izquierda su cabeza, peligrosamente cerca de la comida. La albóndiga ya se había hecho una desgracia entre mis dedos, pero no iba a dejar que se la tragara. – ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Se supone que debes esperar. –Sus gruñidos eran ahora guturales, como si estuviese atragantándose con algo y me di cuenta que era mi mano, cuando un punzante dolor subió por mi brazo y se instaló en mi cerebro, dejándome helada sobre el césped más verde que vi en toda mi vida.

Las nubes blancas y esponjositas pronto se vieron interrumpidas por el rostro de ojos esmeraldas, clavados directamente sobre los míos de color miel. Parpadeaba demasiado rápido, mirando todas las partes de mi rostro con demasiada determinación… mis ojos se abrieron cuando la punta de su nariz chocó con mi cuello, y aspiró una gran cantidad de aire, permitiéndole a mis sentidos cohibirse ante el sonido de su respiración.

-Me mordiste. –Dije en lo que pareció un susurro rasposo. Miré como los músculos de sus brazos lo hicieron incorporarse del huequito entre mi cuello y mi hombro, hasta que de nuevo, sus ojos aparecieron con algo bastante sorprendente: preocupación. Las líneas de sus labios estaban separadas, permitiéndole a su boca curvarse en una especie de "O". –Me mordiste. –Repetí mirándole a los ojos, y apartó su mirada para ver con detenimiento mi mano, incorporándose lejos de mí.

Me senté aún mareada y le eché un vistazo a mi mano derecha.

Había unos siete huequitos rojos y al menos cuatro de ellos, en donde se suponía estarían sus incisivos y colmillos, supuraban un líquido carmesí en finos hilillos brillantes. Él soltó un ronquido cuando una gota alcanzó el césped y me miró, seguramente preocupado de que pudiera desangrarme.

Le sonreí.

-El libro no decía nada de canes tan idiotas, ¿sabías? –Él no apartó la vista de mi mano y eso me hizo sonreír aún más. ¿De verdad estaba preocupado? Bueno, siempre pensé que le caía mal. –Harry. –Llamé suavecito, casi con el mismo tono que usaba el viento, con sus ráfagas constantes golpeando sobre nosotros. –Harry. –Pestañeó y sus ojos seguían fijos en mi mano, arqueados por un ceño fuertemente fruncido. Lo miré un ratito y llevé mi mano izquierda a su cabeza, entonces él me miró. –No pasa nada, tranquilo. –Le dije deslizando mis dedos por su cabellera azabache, tranquilizándolo. Quiso retroceder, lo sabía, pero simplemente no aparté mis ojos de los suyos y en el intento por regresar a lo importante, sonreí. –No me digas que estás preocupado por mí. –Bromeé y él adoptó una mueca de cinismo. –Hago esto porque quiero que dejes de ser un salvaje, pero vas a tener que ayudarme, yo no puedo sola. Vas a ayudarme, ¿verdad?

Recuerdo que una vez papá me dijo que si hacía un puchero cada vez que quería algo, él iba a comprarlo por default, que simplemente no iba a poder resistirse a mis ojos de borreguito a medio morir y resultaba… quizá la costumbre se quedó desde el día en que lo dijo y ahora salía a flote después de mucho de no haberlos puesto en práctica. Ladeé mi cabeza e hice un mohín con la boca, haciéndolo manear la cabeza y avanzar, de cuatro patas, hasta sentarse a donde todo había iniciado. Sonreí para mí misma y gateé frente a él, sacando una nueva bolita de carne.

-_Espera_. –Dije firmemente, balanceando la albóndiga muy cerca de su nariz. Sus ojos la seguían como si fuese el péndulo de un hipnotista y reí cuando su mirada se cruzó y tuvo que cerrar los bonitos orbes esmeralda con fuerza. Los abrió y sonreí, lanzándole su premio al aire, que terminó perfectamente en medio de su boca. Acaricié nuevamente su cabeza y dejó de masticar, mirándome seriamente. Rodeé los ojos y fui por otra. –Lo haces muy bien, Harry. Si seguimos así, puede que terminemos la lección en un solo día. No pensé que fueras tan inteligente. –Enredé uno de sus mechones de pelo en mis dedos y le saqué la lengua. –Vamos a hacerlo juntos, ¿sí?

Continuamos un par de horas más y cuando saqué el último caramelo y se lo mostré, me ignoró por completo y fue echarse de cuatro patas, pegando su pancita al suelo. ¡Ah, ahora estaba agotado! ¡Si lo único que había hecho era comer! Lo fulminé con la mirada y le lancé el caramelo, el cuál atrapó en el aire y tosió dándose por el pecho.

-¡Cristo! ¡¿Te lo tragaste?!

Cuando la noche calló sobre nosotros, las pequeñas lamparitas de la casa de los Weasley parecían luciérnagas estáticas y decidí que era tiempo de partir. Habrían de estar preocupadas, dejarlo a mi cuidado significaba o que lo perdería como a un gato callejero o lo tiraría por el risco, cosa que jamás haría… ni siquiera con el gato. Las estrellas estaban brillando sobre nosotros con un cuarto menguante gigantesco y por primera vez, lo vi aullarle a la luna. Giré mi rostro sorprendida y ahí estaba él… pero esta vez, su aullido no sonó lastimero, no fue como aquellos chirridos extenuantes sino como una canción, similar a un tarareo. Su mirada me sorprendió de pronto y salté avergonzada, concentrándome en las agujetas de mis zapatillas.

Un par de versos más y se puso de pie, caminando de regreso. ¿En serio no iba a esperarme? Grandísimo pelmazo.

-¡Hey! –Grité y él se giró. –Hemos pasado juntos toda la tarde, te enseñé un par de cosas… ¿a dónde vas? –Levantó una de sus cejas y miró mi mano. –Sí, también me mordiste. –Le espeté viéndolo venir hacia mí. –No voy a decirle a mamá, pero asegúrate… ¿qué haces?

Y de cuclillas, apoyado sobre su rodilla como si fuese a proponérsele al aire, se puso de espaldas a mí. Jadeé sorprendida cuando se giró gruñéndome, moviendo su cabeza. Traté de levantarlo pero entonces su mano encerró la mía y me haló hasta su cuerpo, en donde me golpeé de frente contra su espalda. Intentó incorporarse y le pegué con fuerza sobre los omoplatos, quitándome de encima de él.

-Estás loco si creer que voy a trepar a tu espalda. –Le dije unos metros lejos de él. Él gruñó de nuevo y solté una carcajada. –Tú gruñes y gruñes todo el tiempo, para todo gruñes. ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? –En ese momento, me sacó la lengua y ante mi perplejo corrió demasiado lejos, pasándome de largo. – ¡Harry, espérame!

Al final no me esperó y lo encontré sentado en los cojines junto a la mesa atosigándose de la sopa de algas que mamá había hecho para cenar. Por alguna razón, el estofado se había acabado en casa de los pelirrojos y no me extrañó ver a los dos más pequeños sentados junto a Luna, llenos de tierra.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Preguntó mamá procurando no perder de vista la taza con caldo que le pertenecía. –Son casi las diez, Hermione.

-Lo siento, se nos pasó la hora. –Dije encogiéndome de hombros y abriendo la refrigeradora por un par de frutas. –Iré a mi habitación, estoy un poco cansada. –Vi a Ginny filtrarse entre las flores del centro de mesa y le sonreí enseñándole mis dos manos. Me sonrió de vuelta y continuó comiendo. – ¿Ellos van a quedarse a dormir?

-Sí, quiero llevar las ranas mañana yo mismo. –Dijo orgulloso Ron, inflando su pecho con suficiencia. –No se nos va a escapar ninguna, ¿cierto Luna? –Mi hermanita asintió y les di las buenas noches, subiendo las escaleras.

La verdad estaba agotada, algo del aire de la noche no hizo bien a mis pulmones y tuve que duplicar la dosis a media noche, cuando un ataque de tos me hizo erguirme con espasmos. Cuando amaneció, la casa se llenó de pasitos presurosos de los tres niños, corriendo entre los baños por toallas y sus uniformes, combinándose por los alaridos de mamá porque no encontró su estetoscopio antes de irse al hospital. Preparé los almuerzos de los tres pequeños y faltando diez minutos corrieron a la escuela… iban tarde y eso frustraba tanto a Luna que por poco se olvida de su pequeño proyecto saltarín.

Desperté al cachorro dormilón con el aroma de un par de pancitos de canela y llegó a la cocina rascándose la nuca. Por un momento un pensamiento fugaz rozó mi cerebro y lo espanté… no era hora de ponerse a analizar un futuro tan retorcido como las arrugas de la abuela. Después de desayunar, salí a regar las plantas y a alimentar a los peces de la fuente.

-Hay menos que antes. –Me sorprendí, y él se inclinó hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó el agua. – ¿Has estado comiéndotelos? ¡Harry, te dije que no lo hicieras! –Me lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y se trepó al muro de piedra gris, analizando el agua de nuevo. –Oh, no fuiste tú… disculpa. –Gruñí y él me miró. – ¿Qué? Ven, vamos a practicar hoy también, el libro dice que debes de recordar lo de ayer, sino… bueno, debes de recordarlo. ¿Lo recuerdas? –Aún de cara al agua, lo tomé por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastré hasta la banquita de piedra junto a la fuente. –Vas a quedarte aquí mientras voy por los panecillos, ¿bien? _Espera_.

Y funcionó.

Sus sesenta y algo de kilos de salvajismo se quedaron sentados, mirándome como un niño chiquito. Algo dentro de mi corazón saltó de alegría y corrí adentro por el pan, regresando y encontrándolo en la misma posición de antes. Quién diría… quizá podría hacerle la competencia a César y entrenar un par de canes de la villa. Me senté junto a él y puse el panecillo entre sus manos.

Me miró.

-Quiero que te lo comas despacio. –Susurré mirando la comida. –Con paciencia, nadie va a quitártelo.

Me miró receloso, levantando una ceja y de un solo movimiento, se lo metió entero en la boca, masticándolo con dificultad. Junté mi dedo pulgar y central y acercándolos a su frente los solté, dándole un golpe represivo. Sus comisuras se levantaron en una sonrisa bien formada y le golpeé de nuevo la frente.

-No juegues, quiero mostrarte como comer civilizadamente, ¿me entiendes? –Pregunté. –Bueno, claro que no me entiendes, pero el manual no decía nada de enséñele a hablar a su can. ¡Oye! ¡Este te lo vas a comer despacio, sino no te daré almuerzo! –Puse otro panecillo en sus manos y lo miré desafiante. –Come. Despacio.

Sonrió y le dio un mordisquito, todo sin apartar la vista de mí. Sonreí cuando se lo terminó en unos cuatro mordiscos y levanté mi mano para acariciar su cabello, haciendo un par de remolinos con mis dedos sobre su cráneo. Aparté la mano y saqué otro panecillo, ahora era tiempo de enseñarle a caminar erguido todo el tiempo.

-¿Disculpe? –Me giré de pronto y la espalda del pelinegro se puso frente a mi campo de visión tan pronto que no pude ver quien hablaba. Lo aparté de un manotazo y un hombre de mediana edad, con un cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros me sonrió, mostrando un par de arrugas marcadas alrededor de sus ojos. Llevaba un traje marrón rematado con un opulento pañuelo que encerraba su cuello, rematándolo con una joya esmeralda.

-¿Sí? –Pregunté. El hombre abrió el portoncito de madera por el que tenía acceso a nuestro jardín y sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos como una perla. De cerca, conforme caminaba hacia nosotros y Harry se ponía más inquieto, pude notar que cojeaba ligeramente, y su rostro se tensaba cuando daba el paso lastimero. – ¿Qué desea?

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, mucho gusto. –Dijo ofreciendo la mano que miré sin siquiera moverme. –No tienen por qué preocuparse, he venido para ver a la señora Granger, esta es su casa, ¿cierto? –Asentí y el hombre sonrió. –Vivo a un par de kilómetros de aquí, cerca del viejo molino. Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos, los Granger.

Asentí sonriéndole y él me imitó.

-Sí, mucho gusto.

-Oh, el gusto es mío jovencita. –Afirmó ofreciéndole la mano a Harry, quién se inclinó a olfatearla. El hombre me miró y aparté al peliazabache de un tirón, sonriéndole apenada. – ¿Le… les ha gustado el pueblo? Tranquilo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, es un buen lugar. –Atiné a decir rápidamente.

-Me alegro. –Dijo. –La verdad es que no hay mejor lugar que este. La gente es amable y tranquila, no verás los problemas de las grandes ciudades asomarse ni por la esquina. Supe que venían de Londres, eso sí que es una gran ciudad, me imagino que ha sido duro amoldarse al cambio. –Me encogí de hombros, sonriéndole. – ¿No? Bueno eso dice mucho de ustedes. Son fuertes.

-Era necesario. –Informé con detenimiento. –Nos mudamos porque estoy enferma, necesitaba un poco de aire puro, lejos del humo de los coches y el hollín de las chimeneas. Es un cambio favorable.

-Ya veo.

Harry, junto a mí, gruñó. Me aclaré la garganta cuando el hombre lo miró y entreabrió la boca, sacándonos de nuestra pequeña plática de reconocimiento.

-¿Son ustedes sus hijos? ¿Ustedes dos? –Me mordí el labio y asentí. –Pensé que solo tenía un par de mujercitas.

-Las tiene, más un varón. Es… es nuestro hermanastro. –Mentí.

Mierda, nunca fui buena haciéndolo.

-Ya veo. –Repitió. Hubo una ligera tención en la que los sonidos guturales del chico podían percibirse incluso a millas. Por alguna razón, una muy extraña… este hombre no le había agradado. Sirius se aclaró la garganta y me otorgó una espléndida sonrisa. –Bueno, se parecen bastante. –Sí, él tampoco sabía mentir bien. –Son casi que gemelos. – ¿O era que estaba siendo sarcástico ahora?

-Si… –silbé con desgana. –Bastante.

-En fin, ¡la causa de mi visita! Lo siento por poco lo olvido. –Dijo golpeándose ligeramente la frente. –Pues, supe que tu madre es doctora y ocupaba un diagnóstico. –Dijo sentándose en la banquita de piedra. –Le he pedido a mi chofer que me traiga porque hace un par de días me caí, mi pierna no ha estado bien del todo desde entonces.

-Oh. –Solté intentando apartar a Harry de mi camino. –Ha de haber sido doloroso.

-Pues algo. –Alardeó sorbiendo su nariz. –Estaba jugando polo con mis amigos y mi yegua se asustó con una serpiente, son muy comunes en esta área. –Abrí los ojos y el sonrió. –Niza cayó sobre mi pierna y la lastimó, apenas puedo afirmarla. He estado en reposo mucho tiempo, pero el dolor me está matando. Por eso ocupaba a tu madre.

-Bueno… mamá está en el hospital ahora. –Indiqué mirando el coche con un hombre viejito dentro, detrás del volante. –Puede ir y pedirle una consulta, se ve doloroso. –Dije señalando su pierna.

-En el hospital, claro. –Afirmó sin apartar la vista de su pierna. –Fue una caída bastante fea, ¿no tienes algo para el dolor? Vivir tan alejado del pueblo significa horas de viaje, comprenderás que he venido porque no tenía otra alternativa.

-Mmm… bueno… –miré su pierna cubierta por el dobladillo de su traje y le sonreí –usualmente mamá no deja medicinas en casa tan fuertes por mi hermana, así que todas están en la farmacia del pueblo. Me temo que debe ir ahí por su tratamiento.

El hombre asintió y se puso de pie deprisa, lanzándole una mirada a Harry con el rabillo del ojo.

-Bueno, de ser así partiré de inmediato en su búsqueda. –Dijo soltando una carcajada. –No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha costado encontrarla. Anoche vinimos pero no había nadie en casa. –Exclamé un "h_mmm_" que lo hizo empezar a caminar, de vuelta a su auto. –Supongo que nos veremos luego, ha sido un placer conocerlos…

-Hermione. –Aclaré. –Mi nombre es Hermione y él es Harry.

-Harry y Hermione, claro. –Llegó al pequeño portoncito y lo abrió. –Nos veremos luego, que pasen buenos días.

Me despedí con la mano y junto al hombro inestable del pelinegro vimos a su auto dar la vuelta y emprender colina abajo su camino hasta el pueblo. Los gruñidos se apagaron, la inquietud disminuyó y el Harry ansioso por la comida regresó, arrebatándome de entre las bolsas de mi sweater de lana verde uno de los dos últimos panecillos. Me giré regañándolo y volvimos a lo mismo de antes…

Las horas pasaron y cuando mamá y Luna llegaron a casa ya casi eran las ocho, por lo que la cena las esperaba humeante en las cacerolas de la estufa. Mi sorpresa era enseñarles el pequeño truco de la tarde y no iba a estropearlo sirviendo la comida y que la vieran intacta sobre la mesita asiática del comedor. Serví los platos y me senté junto a Luna. Se miraron y sonreí internamente…

-¿Cariño?

-Dime.

-¿Qué haces… aquí? –Preguntó temerosa señalando el comedor. –Sabes que Harry come con nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Si madre, el come en la mesa como siempre. Lo sé, llámalo.

Se puso de pie insegura y abrió las ventanas, gritando a todo pulmón que era la hora de comer. La estampida pelinegra bajó sorpresivamente las escaleras desde los pisos altos de casa y se estrelló contra su cojín, alcanzando un puñado de lechuga con la mano.

-_Espera_. –Dije intentando ocultar mi emoción. Todo se puso en pausa y mamá y Luna me miraron. –Come, despacio. –Soltó el fiero agarre sobre la ensalada y se llevó a la boca unas pocas hojas, masticándolas muchas veces antes de tragárselas. Escuché a mamá soltar un suspiro de alegría y Luna rió emocionada. Harry me miró y miró el pescado en su plato. Asentí. –Puedes comerlo. Despacio.

Así lo hizo y mamá dejó su tenedor para sostenerse la quijada.

-Hermy, ¡lo lograste!

-¡Santo Dios! –Exclamó mi madre golpeando la mesita. – ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Nada. –Dije concentrada en los restos de mi pescado. Sin mirarlas, tomé los dos últimos tragos de mi refresco con las capsulitas de mi medicina y me levanté, llevando los platos al lavabo. –A partir de ahora me gustaría comer con ustedes de nuevo, mi habitación es algo silenciosa por las noches. –Levanté una ceja y me aclaré la garganta. –Que duerman bien.

Cuando subí las escaleras y llegué a mi cama, no pude evitar saltar sobre ésta y dejar escapar la carcajada más grande de mi vida. ¡AL FIN! ¡Al fin había logrado enseñarle algo provechoso! Y, ¿si al final lograba enseñarle a hablar? ¿Y si podía llegar a comunicarme con él? Podría preguntarle quién era, de dónde venía… ¿tendría hermanos? ¿Padres? ¿O estaba solito en el mundo?... ¿Era Harry su nombre? ¿Aceptaría quedarse con ese? ¿Se quedaría con nosotros luego de ser todo un hombre?...

Abrí el manual después de prepararme para dormir y suspiré cuando su habitación se abrió, permitiéndome escuchar su puerta cerrarse. Me aproximé a la ventana y ahí estaba él, mirando hacia arriba. Rodé los ojos.

-No tengo que darte permiso para dormir, cabeza de chorlito. –Le grité. –Puedes hacerlo.

Entró a su habitación y apoyé mi cabeza al marco de la ventana, mirando el balcón vacío. Al poco tiempo regresó después de un ligero alboroto y sacando la manta de su cama, se hizo un ovillo después de dar tres vueltas en el sitio y desparramarse sobre ella como un perro callejero. Lo miré y rodé los ojos por segunda vez, cerrando la ventana y acostándome de nuevo.

-Lección seis. –Leí cruzando las piernas, de panza sobre las sábanas. – ¿Cómo enseñarle a dar la pata?

* * *

Hola :)

Les traigo nuevo capi desde la mesita de un café que adoro, no sé, la inspiración llega aquí como un maremoto, así que paso más tiempo entre comensales que en casa, pero es bueno, dos actu en menos de una semana :D ¿Les ha estado gustando e fic? ¿Qué tal el inicio de todo? Ahhh~ espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora, regresé a facebook por el hecho de que una de ustedes me invitó a un grupo Harmony. Hace mucho tiempo había cerrado mi cuenta pero bueno, abrí una exclusivamente para ustedes, así que nos veremos por ahí si están interesados ^^

Estoy preparando sorpresitas ¡! Ahora los dejo porque mi choco-flakes está delicioso jajaja los quiero…

Su fiel escritora

Hermy Dwritte


	8. Capítulo VII: Una amenaza de acero

Capítulo VII

Una amenaza de acero

• ·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ·· •·· _..··*»··..-..··«*··.._ ··•

_**"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco". Platón**_

-Y esto, lo doblas así. –Hice un dobladillo en la sábana y terminando de inspeccionarla, lo miré. Su prenda no había pasado ni siquiera más allá del primer paso y sus ojos en cambio, no se levantaron de mis manos que alisaban la tela con delicadeza. Una de ellas había estado picando últimamente.

Levanté una ceja y se me escapo una risita, elevando mis manos y poniéndolas en la sabana arrugada frente a él. –Está bien, ya no tengo nada. –Quité con delicadeza la venda blanca y mi piel quedó descubierta, mostrando un ligero rastro de su mordida como dos puntitos rosas aterciopelados. Él, inquieto, se acercó a verlas y se lo permití. – ¿Lo ves? Ya no hay sangre. –Elevó sus ojos esmeraldas y le saqué la lengua, acariciando lentamente su cabeza, levantando mi palma unas tres veces antes de regresarla a sus cabellos azabaches. –Ahora sigamos, ¿sí?

Desdoblé la sábana por sexta vez y me acomodé sobre el suelo, poniéndome de rodillas. Expliqué todo de nuevo, el primer movimiento, el segundo y como emparejar las puntas para después guardarlas en el armario. Sus ojitos, cansados ya por haber pasado toda la mañana en eso, se cerraron de a poco y su cabeza rebotó en el aire, despertándose sobresaltado. Me miró y se concentró en su sábana, doblándola perfectamente para dar tres vueltas sobre ella y acurrucarse listo para dormir.

-Oye. –Dije suavecito, picándole el hombro con mi dedo. Gruñó ligeramente y sonreí. –Harry, son las diez de la mañana, no te duermas. –Apretó el cierre de sus ojos y rodé los míos. –Harry, despierta… todavía tengo que enseñarte a abotonar tu camisa, a cepillarte los dientes, debes aprender a usar los cubiertos, tienes que aprender a escribir, a leer. También tenemos que trabajar en la higiene, ¿has usado alguna vez un retrete? Imagino que no… por eso tienes que…

Su enorme mano se posicionó sobre mi boca y sus ojos se abrieron únicamente para emitir un sonido similar a un « ¡_Shh_! » que me hizo cerrar la boca. Asentí indicándole que había entendido y su agarre empezó a perder fuerza, hasta que únicamente dos de sus dedos quedaron sobre mi boca. Mi ceño se frunció ligeramente y mi corazón dio un palpitar que estuve segura en Londres ha de haberse escuchado. Mis ojos no se apartaron de los suyos y mientras mis músculos se tensaban, un ligero roce, similar a una caricia me hizo cerrar los ojos, embelesada… dejándome llevar por el tacto de su huella digital apenas presionando mis labios. Lo escuché respirar un poco más fuerte y abrí los ojos, apartando su mano y regresándosela con una sonrisa.

Levantó las cejas.

-Duérmete. –Le ordené levantándome del suelo y caminando hacia la puerta. –Vendré cuando la comida esté lista.

Cerré la puerta y deslicé mi espalda por la dura madera.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Acerqué las rodillas a mi pecho y apoyé mi cabeza en ellas, sintiendo como mis rizos se dispersaban sobre mi piel envuelta en unos vaqueros desgastados. Me mordí el labio y no pude evitar ver nuevamente ese par de ojos brillantes en mis retinas, mirándome con detenimiento mientras presionaba mis labios con la yema de sus dedos. Fue algo nuevo, una sensación que nunca había experimentado. ¡Ni siquiera había tenido novio! Lo más cerca que estuve de uno era aquel idiota de McLaggen que papá ahuyentó con la sierra eléctrica cuando intentaba trepar por el cobertizo hasta mi habitación. Un único beso y supe que simplemente no era él...

Pero, ¿por qué demonios estaba pensando en eso ahora? Sacudí mi cabeza y me puse de pie, yendo a ocupar mi mente en otras cosas. Cosas productivas.

Cuando terminamos de comer la lasaña de la receta de la abuela Joanne, lo arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño donde lo habían aseado el primer día que estuvo con nosotros. Saque un cepillo de dientes nuevo y lo miré, ansiosa.

La verdad no podía quejarme, incluso si quisiera hacerlo, no tenia porqué. Los problemas se habían mejorado con aquel libro pequeñito sobre entrenamiento canino que quién sabe de dónde había sacado y éste había incluso dejado de ser útil una vez desarrollamos lo básico, hace unas dos semanas atrás. Para entonces, ya sabía cómo tender la ropa, cómo darle vuelta a las semillas secas en el jardín sin regarlas camino a casa; sabía como usar y para qué servía una escoba aunque se negara rotundamente a usarla. Sabía que la estufa era peligrosa, que la comida en la televisión no era comestible y que si le dabas muchas vueltas en el columpio a Luna podría terminar devolviendo el desayuno. Se dio cuenta que en el teléfono podía escuchar a mamá mientras estuviera en el hospital, que la chimenea no era un bonito lugar para dormir y que en el espejo del baño, existía alguien igualito a él.

-Eres tú. –Le dije suavecito. Él arrugó el ceño y volteó a verme, luego señaló a mi reflejo en el espejo y sonrió. –Sí, y esa soy yo. Ahora ya deja de mirarte y pon atención. –Puse el cepillo en sus manos y preparé el mío. –Tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga, ¿sí? –Parpadeó mirándome. –Esto es un cepillo de dientes. Para que tengas limpios esas cosas blancas en tu boca, ¿las ves? –Señalé su boca y llevé su cepillo dentro. –Ahora haz lo que yo.

Al final terminó eructando dentífrico el resto de la tarde. Por alguna razón debíamos trabajar en como escupirlo antes de que le creciera un arbolito de menta en la panza. Lavé su boca con agua y acaricié su cabeza... al menos lo había intentado.

-No lo hago porque eres bonito, es porque lo has hecho bien. –Le dije borrándole esa sonrisa socarrona que mantenía cada vez que acariciaba su cabello negro como la noche. Me miró todo el camino hasta que entramos en su habitación y me quité los zapatos. –Voy a enseñarte como anudarlos. Esto es muy importante, así que siéntate aquí. –Palmeé el espacio junto a mí y se sentó de pronto. Me acerqué a sus pies y le quité el derecho. Movió sus dedos y tomé su rostro para que me mirara. –No juegues, pon atención.

Tomé las agujetas con delicadeza y su cabezota se interpuso en mi campo de visión, aparentemente interesado en lo que iba a hacer. Lo aparté de un manotazo y me gruñó, acomodándose desde un ángulo preferencial, justo detrás de mí. Suspiré y tras voltear y comprobar su atención, empecé nuevamente.

-Un giro por la derecha, dos a la izquierda… y al final, socas el nudo para que no se deshaga, ¿entendiste? –El peso de su cuerpo calló sobre mi cabeza y lo escuché roncar. – ¿Harry? ¡No te duermas! Has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente, ¡¿qué demonios te sucede?! –Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y bostezó lanzando el zapato en mis brazos lejos. Bufé molesta y me rasqué la cabeza.

¿Estaría perdiendo la motivación? Seguramente eso pasa cuando el traje de pollito no ha hecho acto de presencia en todas las semanas de entrenamiento que llevamos. Sopesé la idea mientras él se enroscaba en mi regazo y empezaba a jugar con los dedos de sus pies. Lo miré por un rato hasta que dirigió sus manos hacia arriba y tocó mi nariz.

-Tus pies huelen a queso. –Bromeé fingiendo malestar, arrugando la nariz. El gruñó y se fue a inspeccionar los míos. Los levanté dándole de lleno un golpecito en el rostro y lanzándome una mirada de pocos amigos salió fingiendo estornudar fuera de su habitación. –No seas mentiroso. ¡Mis pies no huelen a nada!

-Estoy en casa. ¿Hermione? ¿Harry? –La voz de mi madre me hizo ponerme de pie y salir de la habitación chocando con el hombro tempestuoso del peliazabache que se lanzó a la bolsa de papel que cargaba mi madre, sobre una caja enorme de medicamentos. –Oh, Harry… esa era la cena.

-Idiota. –Le dije quitándole el pescado que intentaba desenvolver sin mucho éxito. –_Espera_.

-Buenas tardes, chicos.

El pescado cayó al suelo y ambos nos giramos para ver al señor Black. En las semanas anteriores, a veces se ofrecía para llevar a mamá casa de regreso del hospital. Resultó que era uno de los principales benefactores del edificio blanco con una enorme cruz roja en la fachada, y bueno… tarde o temprano mamá debería conocerlo. A mí no me importaba, pero a Harry se le erizaban los pelitos de la nuca cada vez que entraba a casa cargando bolsas con regalos para nosotros. No era necesario, pero supongo que era muy caritativo, ¿verdad?

-Hola señor Black. –Respondí apenada por haberme perdido en mis propios pensamientos. Él despeinó mi cabello y Harry se le tiró encima, mostrándole los dientes al mismo tiempo que el hombre caí al suelo y las latas de sopa y mermelada se desparramaban sobre la madera.

Mamá gritó y Sirius soltó una carcajada poniéndose de pie, mientras se sobaba las nalgas. Harry extendió su brazo izquierdo delante de mí e inclinó la cabeza, al acecho. Giré el rostro para mirarlo y un calorcito se instaló en mi estómago cuando sus ojos se apartaron de lo que él creía una amenaza, y se enfocaron en los míos, enfrascándome en un mar esmeralda. En ellos, habían muchas cosas juntas: vi algo de miedo, valentía a borbotones, precaución rallando en la desconfianza y ahí oculto en sus pupilas dilatadas, había un dejo de vulnerabilidad. Sus ojos eran vulnerables, todo él de repente era vulnerable y eso, solo lo hacía más peligroso. Mi mano se levantó con delicadeza y palmeé su cabeza, sonriéndole con precaución.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien. –Susurré apenas abriendo mis labios. Su pecho se infló y lanzándole una última mirada al hombre prácticamente petrificado frente a nosotros, se agachó por el pescado sin quitarle la vista. Tomó fuertemente mi muñeca y prácticamente me arrastró escaleras arriba, hacia mi cuarto. –Harry, ¿qué sucede?

Un gruñido de esos guturales y cerró la puerta, poniéndole seguro. Enarqué una ceja y se fue directo a mi cama, sentándose después de lanzar todos los almohadones al suelo. Nunca, nunca antes había entrado a mi habitación… no me gustaba, era como abrirle una parte de mi que no tenia porqué ver. La relación entre alumno y maestro no llegaba a la alcoba de uno de ellos. Tomé el bultito de lo que quedaba del pescado y abriendo la puerta lo lancé lejos. Esperé a que él pasara corriendo detrás de la comida que habíamos robado, pero cuando me giré estaba mirándome con cara de pereza.

-¡Fuera! –Espeté. –Eso que has hecho está mal. Uno no anda por ahí dándole empujones a la gente solo porque no te gusta como se ve. Fuiste maleducado, así que fuera.

Analizó un momento la situación y despacito, bajó una de sus piernas de la cama y después la otra, todo sin siquiera pestañear. Mantuve mi barbilla en alto cuando pasó delante de mí y olfateo mi cabeza con tan solo inclinar ligeramente la suya; salió y se dio la vuelta como esperando a que me retractara. Pero no lo hice y por el contrario le cerré la puerta en la nariz.

-Fuiste grosero. –Le grité detrás de la madera. Escuché sus palmas posarse encima de la superficie que nos separaba y maneé la cabeza. Imposible, nadie escucha esas cosas, seguro ha de haberse ido a su habitación.

Acomodé los almohadones de vuelta a su sitio y le lancé una mirada furtiva a la puerta ¿Seguiría ahí? Me mordí el labio inferior con algo de insistencia mientras miraba como una ligera sombra se balanceaba fuera de mi habitación. ¿Había hecho bien? Bueno, él solo le había dado un empujoncito al vecino que traía comida, el señor Black pudo solo haberse tropezado… con el aire.

-Olvídalo. –Me dije a mi misma encendiendo la televisión y buscando el canal de películas para rentar.

Encontré una de «_G. I. Joe_» y empecé a verla. En la parte de las ojivas, mis ojos se cerraron y los abrí hasta que el ambiente se había sumido en las tinieblas y la pantalla se había congelado en un cuadro rojo con las letras PPV en el centro, destellando cada dos segundos. Arrugué el ceño y encendí la lamparita de la mesita de noche, pero una lanza de acero, tan fría como un iceberg y tan filosa como un bisturí atravesó mi pecho y me hizo caer de la cama. Mi cabeza rebotó contra el suelo y el aire se vio aspirado de la habitación, dejándome con un gran nudo en la garganta.

«-Respira. –Me dije a mi misma. –Cuenta hasta cincuenta.»

Forcé a mis pulmones a expandirse, golpeé mi pecho dos veces y cuando creí que mis vías respiratorias estaban abiertas y expulsaría la lanza por la boca, un puñado de sangre borboteó sobre mis labios, cayendo en el suelo. Lejos… escuchaba a mamá y a Luna riéndose con Sirius, hablando sobre unos torpes trabajadores de una remodelación en el pueblo… y entonces, el pánico me invadió. ¿Mis meses llegaban hasta aquí? ¿El plazo se había vencido?

-No. –Solté cuando la vista se volvió borrosa y un parchón negro me dejó casi ciega. –No.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y un par de pasos se acercaron hasta mí, despacito… como flotando sobre el aire. ¿Era la muerte? ¿Vendría a llevarme? Presioné mis párpados entre sí tan fuerte, que luces azules y ambarinas cubrieron mis retinas. Entonces sentí un roce suavecito sobre mis labios, una respiración acompasada y un brazo levantarme del suelo. Mi tórax dolió cuando la muerte flexionó mi cuerpo y me acurrucó sobre su pecho, sin romper el contacto sobre mi boca. ¿La muerte era así?

Tremenda pervertida.

~ »_* ~ *_« ~

Era un olor delicioso.

Similar al almizcle y a un libro recién comprado. A madera cortada.

¿El cielo olería tan bien? Supongo que tienen los mejores desinfectantes… Moví mi mano y bajo mis dígitos, una superficie caletita me hizo detener el movimiento, tensando mis músculos. ¡Santo Dios! ¿No estaba en el cielo? ¿Iba a quemarme en el infierno por haber sacado a patadas a Harry? Bueno, también había puesto un chicle en el cabello de la odiosa de Pansy en el instituto, pero solo había tenido que cortarse unos pocos centímetros. ¿Era por haberle mentido a mamá sobre la factura descomunal en la tarjeta de la librería? O tal vez, por haber husmeado en la comandancia que llevaba el caso de papá… sabía que estaba mal, pero bueno… no fue una simple muerte.

Sin abrir los ojos por el temor de encontrarme llamaradas de fuego frente a mis narices, moví la mano un poquitín y ahí estaba, una textura que no podía ser otra cosa más que piel. Entonces la persona dueña de ese pedacito de dermis se removió rozando lo que parecían sábanas. Un vientito sobre mi frente erizó mi cuerpo y sentí hasta la punta de mis pies cubierta con una manta.

¿No morí?

Mis ojos se abrieron y me encontré con la parte de debajo de la mandíbula de un chico. Miré con total perfección sus músculos contraerse hasta que su cabeza bajó para mirarme, haciendo chocar su mentón con la parte superior de sus clavículas. Parpadeé muchas veces, tantas que él se inclinó sobre mí, sonriendo.

-¿Harry? –Dije con miedo de que cuando hablara mis pulmones salieran de mi boca dando tumbos. Pero, nada sucedió y por el contrario él relajó su ceño fruncido, regalándome una sonrisa sincera y muy bonita, ladeada ligeramente sobre su comisura izquierda. Abrió a boca y pensé que me contestaría… de veras pensé que lo haría… pero comprendí que no cuando su mano dio tres palmaditas sobre mi cabeza…

-Sí… –susurré cerrando los ojos, sumiéndome ahora en una merecida siesta –lo he hecho bien.

Mamá no era de esas madres que entraban a las habitaciones de sus hijos tempestuosamente, aún si ese hijo había ido escaleras arriba con un maleducado que había tirado sobre sus cuartos traseros al vecino millonario prácticamente dueño de su empleo. Lo comprendí cuando desperté la mañana del viernes y él seguía ahí, con los brazos rodeando mi cuerpo.

Contemplé su perfil por un momentito, delineando con mis ojos color miel las líneas y rasgos fuertes que parecían de cristal al verlo dormir. Él me había salvado, ¿cómo? Ni yo me lo explicaba, pero quizá era un angelito que habían enviado por mí para hacerme pasar por el papeleo de la muerte de una manera llevadera.

-Hey. –Dije haciendo que mi aliento chocara con su respiración. Abrió un ojo y levantó su mano para ponerla sobre mi boca. Reí al verlo hacerse el dormido y mordí su mano, en un ataque extrañamente juguetón. Cuando abrió los ojos y me miró sorprendido, solo acaté a encogerme de hombros. –Lo siento, pero es tiempo de levantarse. Tengo que aprovechar mis días.

Y por primera vez, él asintió.

-¿Me… me entiendes? ¿Entiendes lo que digo? –Volvió a asentir y un calorcito placentero llenó mi pecho, haciendo que de mi rostro naciera una enorme sonrisa, de oreja a oreja. –Qué buena maestra soy.

Él sonrió de esa forma socarrona llena de suficiencia y se acercó despacito hasta que besó mi frente, se incorporó de la cama y se fue, lanzándose por la ventana. No hubo pasado un segundo desde su desaparición, cuando estaba en el marco de madera blanca, mirándolo aterrizar con la suavidad de una hoja sobre el balcón de piedra de su propia habitación.

-¿Hermione? –Giré tan rápido que las cortinas cayeron al suelo y una isa histérica salió de mi boca. Bueno mamá si era de esas madres.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunté intentando calmarme. –Hoy es viernes.

-Pedí el día para ir de compras, tú y esa atolondrada termita azabache se han acabado prácticamente toda la alacena. Vístete, necesitaré ayuda con las bolsas. –Se giró sobre sus pasos y regresó, con una ceja levantada. –Por cierto, ¿has visto a Harry?

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza y acompasé el movimiento, recordándome cruelmente qué tan mala era para mentir. Ella asintió y salió de la habitación murmurando cosas.

-¡Ufff! –Resoplé lanzándole una última mirada al balconcito ahora desierto y fui a buscar ropa al armario. Luego al baño y me desnudé, dejando que el agua cubriera mi cuerpo.

Cuando bajé mamá se había ido a casa de los Weasley, según informe preciso de la rubia senada frente a la televisión de la sala. Ella tampoco había ido a la escuela.

-¿Qué hoy fue el día de faltar a las obligaciones? –Le pregunté sirviéndome cereal.

-Hay un brote de viruela en la escuela. –Dijo sin despegar la vista del televisor. –Por eso mamá trajo esa caja de medicinas, ésa la que está en el estudio. Si te da de un frasquito violeta no te lo tomes y escúpelo cuando se dé la vuelta. Yo he hecho eso, sabe a cucaracha.

-¿Has probado una cucaracha alguna vez? –Pregunté sentándome junto a ella.

-No, pero imagino cómo han de saber.

-¿Cómo?

-Como ese jarabe de mamá, te lo estoy diciendo. ¿Qué no prestas atención? –Le revolví el cabello y me uní a su programa mientras acababa de comer.

Harry se paseó con un bolillo de pan por el comedor, lanzándonos miradas despistadas el cuarto de hora siguiente, hasta que con los nervios de punta, mi hermanita fue a hacerle un tazó monumental de cereal y lo sentó en la mesa improvisada del comedor. Ella se tranquilizó, pero mientras se concentraba de nuevo… yo lo vi mirándonos.

Y entonces un rubor color cerezo inundó mis mejillas.

-Creo que iré afuera, ¿sabes cuando llega mamá? –Pregunté yendo al lavabo y colocando la taza y mi cuchara en la cacerola de metal, inhalando aire fuertemente.

-Dijo que nos alistáramos. Iba a dejarles unas medicinas a los padres de Ron porque parece que el idiota tiene de ese virus virulento.

-Esa es una redundancia, Luna. –Dije sonriendo a mi reflejo en la ventana. De pronto un segundo reflejo se posó detrás de mí y la taza de Harry se depositaron delicadamente sobre la mía, tal y como habíamos aprendido la semana pasada. Miré el gesto y sus manos grandes y firmes sobre el granito del mueble de la cocina.

-Como sea, no sé cuando regresa. –Dijo exasperada. –Déjame seguir viendo el programa, Hermione.

Un resoplido sobre mi nuca y supe que estaba muy cerca… tal vez demasiado. Me giré y puse mis palmas abiertas sobre su pecho, empujándolo con una fuerza minúscula. Lo miré a los ojos y él sonrió.

-Escucha, Harry. –Empecé. –Anoche no sé muy bien qué fue lo que pasó… de todas formas, gracias. En serio te lo agradezco pero… oye, ¿cuándo te creció el cabello?

Iba a disculparme, a alejarlo y a restablecer los puntos sobre la diferencia entre un alumno y un profesor, pero a quien me encontré de frente fue a un chico con un cabello desordenado, saliéndole por todas direcciones. Sin embargo, no había rastro de barba. De pronto una idea cruzó mi cabeza y buscando las tijeras de cocina y una toalla enorme, le cerré un ojo.

-Apuesto a que nunca has ido al peluquero. –Le dije y él ladeó su cabeza. –Ven. Y lleva esta silla.

Afuera el sol rayaba con tentáculos prometedores para un muy buen día. El verano se acercaba y aunque el sistema educativo del pueblo fuese vacaciones a mediados de año y de dos meses para las festividades Navideñas, no había razón alguna para envidiar el _modus_ _operandi_ del centro de Londres. Las vacaciones de verano serían perfectas…

Colocamos la silla en medio del patio de enfrente y lo senté, envolviéndolo con la toalla y sujetándola con un ganchito de ropa. Al principio se movió demasiado, pero se calmó cuando sin querer piqué una de sus orejas. Gruñó y yo me reí a carcajadas.

-No seas exagerado. Si te quedaras quieto, terminaríamos más rápido. –Me miró con angustia y se giró quietecito, viendo como mamá se acercaba por el caminito cubierto de hojas verdes. –No tengo la menor idea de cómo te creció el cabello tan rápido. –Dije cortando un poco de la parte trasera. Un pelón gigantesco apareció cuando corté un poco mientras él estornudaba traté de cubrirlo con disimulo cuando mamá se acercó curiosa. – ¿Y bien?

-Nada mal. –Dijo levantando justamente el flequillo y tomando las tijeras para arreglarle un poco al frente. Se entretuvo un rato y sonrió. –Listo, ahora ve por un abrigo. Puede que llueva y el pueblo está muy lejos. Trae tu mascarilla también. Harry debes de cuidar la casa mientras no estamos, ¿está bien? Hay comida en la alacena. ¡LUNA, NOS VAMOS!

Me empujó lejos y Harry se puso de pie, siguiéndome. Me devolví y él lo hizo, chocando de frente conmigo.

-No, _espera_. –Le dije y se detuvo. –Mamá, ¿Harry puede ir con nosotros? No podemos dejarlo aquí solo. Nunca ha estado solo.

-Sí, si, como quieras. –Dijo. – ¡LUNA!

Sonreí y me giré hasta él, llamándolo con el dedo índice para que me siguiera. Lo hizo entramos por nuestros abrigos, topándonos con Luna y su bultito rosa saltando en su espalda.

-¡SU MADRE VA A IRSE SOLA! –Gritó la desesperada de la señora Granger y los tres salimos, corriendo para encontrarnos con ella que había avanzado un tramo prudente.

De camino al pueblo, los arboles me olían diferente. Como si un gran _spray_ de esencia a bosque se hubiese derramado a los alrededores y el olor fuese tan fuerte que penetraba cada uno de mis poros corporales. Inhalé un poco más de lo que estaba permitido y una punzadita me advirtió que no debía sobrepasar los límites, por lo que me dedique a tocar las hojas de los arboles que se interponían en el estrecho caminillo hasta el pueblo. Había muchas mariposas amarillas en el recorrido y Harry disfrutó persiguiéndolas hasta que encontramos civilización.

-Deberíamos ir al mercado primero. –Sugirió mamá peleándose con Luna por sujetarla de la mano, a lo que la rubia se negó rotundamente. –Necesitamos especies. ¿Crees que hace falta algo más aparte de sal y pimienta? ¡Oh! Las verduras. –Pareció meditarlo un poco y miró los pantalones de Harry ligeramente más cortos de lo normal. –Esos te quedaban bien hasta hace un par de días. ¡No crezcas tan rápido!

-Son los del hermano del idiota pelirrojo.

-Luna, cuida tu boca. –Advirtió mamá y la rubia miró el mar de personas a nuestro alrededor.

Hacía frío pero el sol estaba en su máxima expresión. Supongo que era uno de esos días en los que los rayos no quemaban y presagiaban la entrada del verano con quemaduras nada comparadas a las que tendríamos de exponernos mucho tiempo durante las vacaciones de mediados de año. Un cachorro de color gris se acercó a nosotros y le gruñó a Harry hasta pegar su pancita al suelo y levantar la cola, moviéndola divertido.

-Mira, quiere jugar contigo. –Le avispé señalando al perrito. Harry me miró y rodando los ojos se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a mamá que acababa de meterse en una de las tiendas. Me agaché y rasqué la cabeza del perrito que resultó ser chica, por lo que se volteó gruñéndome furiosa… con los dientes peligrosamente filosos. La mano de Harry me incorporó del suelo y me arrastró dentro de la tienda también. – ¿Has visto? ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada!

Estuvimos en esa tienda poco tiempo. Salimos y entramos a cuatrocientas más donde mamá saludaba a cada uno de los dependientes con una sonrisa de esas que usaba cuando todo iba bien en el examen clínico. Hubo una que otra mujer que le preguntó sobre el brote del virus y mamá se quedó largo rato hablando con ellas. Una vez fuera, y de camino a la sección de chuchería, mamá prácticamente tuvo que usar una espátula para apartar a Luna de la vitrina de la dulcería.

-¡Mira eso! –Dijo emocionada. – ¡MAMÁ TIENEN EL CARAMELO YUN, EL MÁS PEGAJOSO DE TODOS!

-Cristo Jesús. –Dijo mamá acercándose a la vitrina. –Eso hará que se te pudran los dientes.

-Mamá no seas exagerada. –Le dije adentrándome en la tienda y pidiendo una orden de esa masa rosa. El hombrecito lo puso en una bolsa y me lo entregó después de haberle pagado. Con un «gracias» y un «vuelve pronto» salí de la tienda y le tendí el caramelo a Luna, quien me abrazó emocionada.

-Eres la mejor hermana de todas.

-No intentes lavarme el cerebro, pequeña Pinocho. Aún recuerdo lo que le decías a este… –giré a un lado, al otro e intenté mirar detrás de mí, pero él había desaparecido de un momento a otro. –Madre, ¿dónde está Harry?

-¿Harry? –Preguntó mamá girándose también. – ¡Harry!

-¡Harry! –Grité haciendo que un par de ancianos se giraran hacia nosotros. – ¡Harry!

-¡Harry!

-Ahí está. –Señaló Luna y lo miré de pie, con su sweater negra de lana y sus pantalones ligeramente más cortos de lo normal. Un orangután se quitó de mis hombros y me acerqué hacia él prácticamente corriendo.

-…para esta lindura. –Dijo el vendedor. Un hombre rollizo con un bigote cortado al estilo alemán. Tenía unas tortillas de queso sobre una platilla, y las envolvía en un grasiento papelito que daba junto con el producto de masa. Vi a Harry acercar una mano y de pronto un manotazo sobre ella. – ¡Hey, tú! ¡¿Pero quién te crees para ver a manosear mi comida?! Necesitas dinero para comer eso, mocoso.

-¿Por qué le hablas así al hijo de otra persona? –Se quejó mamá y el hombre se puso pálido.

-Oh, doctora Granger. –Dijo atragantándose. –Yo… yo no sabía que era su hijo…

-Oye, tienes que decirme a dónde vas. –Le exigí al peliazabache cuando un ruido metálico retumbó por el callejón adosado de piedras color arcilla. Levanté el rostro y vi a un cuarteto de hombres pasarse pesadas vigas de acero entre sí. Me di la vuelta y tomé el mentón de Harry para que me escuchara. –Harry, ¿entiendes? Tienes que decirme a donde…

-…disculpe, disculpe.

-Mamá yo también quiero uno.

-Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? Tienes que decirme a dónde vas, no te apartes de nosotros. Hay mucha gente.

-¿Quieres uno? –Dijo el hombre sumamente acongojado. –No importa, les daré uno a cada uno. Yo también tengo dos hijas y un hijo, igual de fuerte y alimentado que ustedes tres. Señora Granger, doctora…

-¡Harry, pon atención!

-Come come. Harry tu también. –Escuché decir a mamá.

-…doctora Granger, disculpe.

Y de pronto, un chirrido espantoso se vio acompañado de crujidos y los gritos de las personas. Levanté el rostro y un par de cubetas de metal cayeron encima de un puesto de manzanas, desparramando la tarima donde estaban y esparciendo las frutas rojas por toda la calle. Inmediatamente, una de las enormes vigas cayó sobre el puesto de tortillas de queso y el vendedor se vio expedido hacia la pared detrás de él, tropezando con muchas cajas. Luna gritó y de pronto supe que yo también lo hacía.

Más gritos y todo se detuvo.

Una segunda enorme y pesada viga vino encima de nosotras y cerré los ojos esperando un golpe mortal. Mi corazón se detuvo en el momento en que el golpe no llegó y por el contrario unos brazos se envolvieron sobre mi cuerpo y me apegaron a un pecho amplio y fuerte. Abrí despacito uno de mis ojos y miré a Luna abrazada también a Harry, quien me miró con una mueca de disgusto. Personas gritaron, otras empezaron a llorar y el sonido de oscilación de la viga me despertó de mi asombro, encontrándola acomodada por un extremo en la calle y el otro ahí, justo en el hombro izquierdo del cavernícola, reposando como si fuese un costal de papas.

Me aparté y Luna hizo lo mismo, tropezando con los pies de mamá había caído al suelo. En mi pecho, un malestar se instaló cuando comprendí lo que eso significaba, y el silencio repentino de toda la calle me hizo dar vueltas la cabeza. Harry me miró y se giró para mirar al resto de la familia; entonces se agachó ligeramente y tomó la viga de acero con las dos manos, lanzándola al suelo como si ésta fuera un bichito molesto. El sonido del metal retumbó nuevamente entre las piedras y paredes del mercadito, y cuajó parte de las manzanas fugitivas.

Levanté el rostro respirando con dificultad y lo miré rascarse el hombro que anteriormente sostuvo la viga. Tosió un poco, se agachó por su tortilla de queso y se la llevó la boca.

-C-creo que debe llevarlo… creo que debe llevarlo a un hospital. –Dijo alguien y lo dudé.

Eso no era normal.

* * *

Hola mis queridos Harmonys! Aaaah tengo mucho que agradecer con este capítulo, en especial a mis hermosas chicas de HhT que las he empezado a querer sin vuelta atrás por toda su ayuda y sabios consejos, aparte de confesiones secretas y bromas que me terminan sacando lagrimas de tantas carcajadas, ESTE CAP ES PARA TODAS USTEDES CHICAS 3 ~

También quiero agradecer a un amigo que apenas de que no entiende muy bien español ha empezado a leerlo, o al menos a hacer el intento. SoonKyu si lees esto, sip, eres tú. Gracias por todo, espero no defraudar la adaptación xD Se que me he salido mucho de la trama pero espero tener un buen final, oppa. Espera y verás.

Y ahora para todos ustedes que han esperado mucho el capi, gracias por seguir ahí… es un regalo de diez páginas, así que espero que haya sido suficiente. En lo personal me ha gustado mucho mucho el principio y bueno, el final es el inicio de cosas venideras. Espero vean pistas… lean con lupa, hay algo que no se esperan.

Se despide su fiel escritora

Hermy Dwritte


End file.
